


Half Life VR: After Game Plus

by TrickCheebs



Category: Half Life, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Benrey still might have chaotic powers outside of game, Benrey's still kinda gay for Gordon but now he's confused, Gen, Gordon is still called Gordon bc fuck it, Half Life VR but with the AI still being ai that start chaos, M/M, slice of life but with computer pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickCheebs/pseuds/TrickCheebs
Summary: I honestly love this series and wanted a more "What if the player aka Gordon, actually downloaded the ais onto his computer"? They're all still chaotic bastards regardless of where they are in game or out of it.Benrey might cause some interesting problems later on bc I love the idea that Benreys bullshit cant be contained anywhere for too long, no one but him knows this.also might do slow burn for Benrey/Gordon and partial establish Coomer/Bubby
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Dr. Coomer/Bubby
Comments: 193
Kudos: 577





	1. Chapter 1

"Well, goodbye Gordon!"

The now familiar voice of Dr. Coomer still rang softly in his ears long after the headset had been taken off. "Gordon" as he was known by now by the science team sat slumped in his chair, the vr headset resting on the floor in front of him.  
The game was still going, back to the main menu but he hadn't closed it yet..not after that final fight and damn near unfairly emotional farewell plea from Coomer of all of them..

Dr. Coomer said he could save them onto a USB..take them all out of the game and accompany him for more adventures and chaos. And it was hellishly tempting if he had to be honest. It had all started out as a little bit of fun pretending to be Gordon Freeman and meeting all the iconic characters while playing the game.

What he hadn't expected was several of the ais to go somewhat rogue and accompany him on what turned into a insane but fun trip. They were all chaotic, some more than usual but at the end of it all..He couldn't quite bring himself to just...abandon them all in there, even Benry as much of a ass he had been had kinda grew on him.

"...Fuck it, I know I'm gonna regret this but fuck it. I cant do that to them..Benry maybe but not the science team.."

He runs a hand through the mess of dark auburn hair before finally getting off his ass to find a spare USB stick.

It takes him a half hour of digging through his junk boxes but he manages to find one he thinks might be big enough for the science team to be loaded into.  
After a moment or two of digging he finds the games ai files, it's all a huge buggy mess.. but a sub folder catches his eyes that makes him laugh. The folder clearly labeled "SCIENCE TEAM" contains the ais he was looking for.. strangely enough it seems the game duplicated them from the original ai root programs, which made this all so much easier for him to do.

"Alright guys.. I hope to fuck I don't regret this later.."

Copying the folder onto the USB was less dramatic than he felt.. but watching the folders transfer over.. he wondered what it was like on their end.. One by one they quickly jumped over, Bubby, Dr. Coomer, Tommy...fucking Benry and weirdly enough Sunkist. He shrugged a bit before something made him click Coomers file and open it up.  
The screen flickered for all of a second before his speakers kicked on with a voice.

"Oh! Hello Gordon! I must say... I am very happy to see that you took my suggestion to heart. But..where am I? I don't recognize anything..I cant seem to find you either?"

"Oh.. oh shit that was fast..Uh? Hang on Dr. Coomer let me find my webcam and uhh well figure it all out??"

He didn't see Coomer on the screen yet but knowing him it wouldn't be long. Getting up quickly he fumbled through a drawer nearby to pull up his cam and plugging it in and grabbing the mic nearby as well.

"Dr. Coomer? Uh..Dr. Coomer where are you? Can you see me yet? Just uh...stay where you are and let me see if I can help out.."

"Oh Gordon there you are! .....Oh-oh my..you look a bit different than how I remember you. But..I suppose this is the real you hm?"

"Uhh..y-yeah this is...what I really look like Dr. Coomer...sorry if it's...not what you expected-"

"Nonsense Gordon! You look very handsome, and so high def too! I do hope I can look that detailed one day..But on to current matters, can you help me figure out where I am?"  
"Sure? Uh let's start with..what you see around you? Other than me I mean..like what's around you on your end of things.."

"Oh of course Gordon..that is your real name isn't it? It would be strange to have to call you something else.."

"...Ironically yes my actual name is Gordon. But focus Dr. Coomer so I can help get you situated and we can possibly wake the others up"  
"Right right..It uhh...looks like a rolling hill of flowers and stars? It's quite beautiful Gordon, quite a nice place to wake up if I must say.. very poetic."

"Oh! Shit that's my wallpaper..hang on I think I know where you are now..lemme just get rid of something.."

Closing a few of his browser tabs he soon spotted Dr. Coomer sitting on the hill of his wallpaper, giving a happy wave once Gordon spotted him.

"Hello Gordon!"

"Hey Dr. Coomer, there you are! Wow..you look so tiny there.. how you doing?"

"I'm simply fantastic Gordon! You heard my request and took us with you, now we can see the world..or at least you, both work just dandy."

He did look happy, almost animated as well...Actually since Coomer was no longer bound in the game..the old 3d model he had seems to have been traded out for something more 2d? It worked honestly as far as Gordon could see, he looked the same just more lively and fluid..which seemed to suit him just fine

"Bro your house is shit...ahahah."  
Gordon let out a groan at the second voice...he was hoping to unleash Benry last...possibly after deleting his credit card information off his computer and blocking some sites..But like always Benry would not wait.

"Oh come now Benry I think it suits him just fine! Apologies Gordon I took the liberty of releasing the others while you were gone looking for your mic! I couldn't quite wait and the excitement briefly overtook me you see."

" Ah...thank you...Dr. Coomer..for that. Okay! Well if everyone's out then..I guess...where the hell is everyone I only see you? Alright where are you guys, role call! Bubby? Tommy? ...Benry where the hell are you?"

"What the hell is this? Gordon? Dr. Coomer there you are..what part of Black Mesa is this?"

"Hello Dr. Freeman..or uhhh..Gordon? You look different...Where are we..? Is Sunkist still here?"

Gordon watched as two new figures appeared on his screen headed towards Coomer on the hill, Bubby and Tommy both seemed to have joined him in the more..cartoonish 2d looks..and honestly he had to admit it suited them all alot better than their original blocky forms..

But he still couldn't find that fucker Benry.. Looking all over he couldnt spot the damned eldritch bastard in security guard clothing in his screen.  
"Alright Bubby..Tommy there you are...have any of you seen Benry?? Where the hell is he? B-Benry get the hell out of hiding this isn't cool."

" ...Nah come find me bro. Its...fucking hilarious seeing you try and scope me out..But you'll never find me..I'm to epic to find."

Gordon can feel the headache already blooming having to deal with Benry not being confined to game logic's and boundaries. The rest of the science team doesnt seem too keen on helping just yet..instead electing to catch up and sit on the hill to watch Gordon and Benry bicker like usual.  
"Benry get the fuck out here where I can see you. I dont want you messing around on my computer or something dangerous."

"Like what bro? Sending scans of your feet to Washington so they know you're a lil baby bitch?"

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND MY FEET??? Those..those aren't even my actual feet! Hah!! Fuck you, those aren't even my real feet Benry."

"Well let's see them then Feetman. Show...show me the goods man."

"Jesus christ....If I say maybe would you stop messing around and let me see where the hell you are?"

"...what. No way..bro..Huh?"

"Guys can you please help me out here? Where the hell is he? Can you see him from your side of things?"

"Well Gordon for two playcoins I can help you solve this puzzle with ease!"

"I dont....wait, Dr. Coomer I'll do you one better. Help me get Benry into the open and I'll get Super Punch Out up and going for you."

There was only the briefest moment of consideration before Dr. Coomer got to his feet and raced off screen with a loud cackle of joy. The green glint in his eyes not even Gordon could miss from his point of view.

"TRANSACTION APPROVED. BENRY COME HERE AT ONCE!!"

"Awh what? Noooo...bro you cheated! Fucck...nooo"

What could only barely pass as monotone betrayal from Benry could be heard...quickly followed by a abrupt scuffle and more manic cackling on Dr. Coomers part before Gordon saw the pair come back on screen.

Gordon could barely hold back the cackle that escaped him upon seeing the two walk back into view, Benry looking as sour faced as he could possibly be, while being carried over Dr. Coomers shoulder, said older gentleman hardly showing any strain from the task.

"The mission was a success Gordon! Here is Benry as requested."

"Pftt..Th-Thank you Dr. Coomer.. I wish I could take a pic of this."

"...oh wait actually I can!"

"Bro don't you dare.."

"Hold him steady Dr. Coomer I want a good shot of this."

Grinning like a feind he's fast to snap a screenshot of the lot of them, Dr. Coomer posing like he's rescued a damsel, Benry looking fit to have a tantrum, and the others just grinning like always.

"There we go, that's going in the scrap book..Alright Dr. Coomer you can set Benry down..just keep a eye on him if you can."

"For you Gordon, I would gladly do anything!"  
"Man...I wasn't even fuckin doing anything..Huge jerk.."

" Yeah it wasn't like you were busy having fun being a colossal asshole while trying to kill us all earlier Benry. Lis-just fucking listen for a moment would you?"

He waited to be sure the others would sit still long enough to even bother listening before even attempting to talk to them. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long for the ruckus to die down enough for him to resume speaking.

"Okay okay...So you guys are..no longer in the game or anything if that's not too obvious...Dr. Coomer sorta..had a suggestion and..well I took it to heart."

"I'm so happy you managed to hear my last words Gordon! I was so worried you would forget us. But here we are all together again!"  
"We're not going to have to fight Benry and do some stupid shit again are we? We almost died..."

"Oh now I don't think Benrys going to start anymore ruckus now that the games over, right Benry?"

"..nah bro..I wanna play Heavenly Sword..I'm done with that shit.."

"Guys can you all fuckin focus for two minutes? Yeah you're all out of the game..but now you're all sorta on my computer.. And before all hell inevitably breaks loose I wanna set some ground rules."

"First off, no running and screaming about shit on social media..I don't quite think the world is ready for this chaos...Not that they'd believe it.."

"Second, no killing my computer, like at all, I need this and I think it's pretty much the only thing keeping you guys here.. So if you wanna do something, just ask me and we can figure shit out.

Third and final..until something else makes me make a new rule, don't do shit to get me in trouble or like.. homeless. That means no using my money without me knowing.. or weird shit, Benry that's you mostly.. No scaring the neighbors and acting like demons."

"Aside from that..uhh just ask me mostly before you guys do anything weird..YouTube's fine and all that but don't go nuts...Are there any questions you guys?"  
"No Gordon I believe that covered everything.. We'll do our best to not get you into too much trouble."

"So this is gonna be our home now? ...Well it could be worse..Alright I'll behave, but dont fuck with me Gordon like back at Black Mesa..they can't put me in my tube if it doesn't exist!"

"Mr. Gordon..can I still play with Sunkist and drink soda..? I'll behave and try to keep Sunkist in line."

"Bro those rules are...lame as fuck, I just wanna play games and fucking...whatever. Gordon Lameman wanting to keep his shit clean...fine I guess.."

"Okay..yeah this is sorta your home now since it feels weird leaving you all in the game after what all happened.  
Yes you can play with Sunkist, and Tommy you can just call me Gordon..

And Benry you can fuck off back into the game if you don't like my rules. 

Other than that..I'll tackle shit as I see it. "

Gordon sighed and checked his phone..He still didn't have to come into work due to...well global reasons, so that meant he could hang out with the team and introduce them to a few things and see how they liked it.

"Gordon what is that small screen you're holding?"

"Oh..shit this? ..Uh this is my cell phone..It's pretty much like a mini handheld computer..And-"

"Bro you got games on this shit?"

The question made Gordon realize..that Benry was no longer on the screen..or least on his computer screen. Instead the chaos incarnate posing as a guard was now on his phone...somehow.

"BENRY HOW!? How the fuck did you get on there..??"  
"You got your passport on here buddy?"

"Jesus christ get the hell out of there Benry!!"  
Gordon, not used to Benry pulling shit like this out of game, shook the phone as if that alone would persuade him to return to the computer. Strangely enough it seemed to work, Benry could be heard making grunts of alarm while gripping the so called edges of the screen.  
"Whoa uh! Chill bro damn stop having a tantrum..f-fuck!"  
Gordon paused his antics to look a bit closer at the other..it was strange seeing Benry be the smaller one for once...Not that he trusted him regardless of size difference. 

As he was now, he almost looked alarmed and....maybe cute even. As he stared, Benry stared right back, dark eyes hidden strangely beneath the rim of his helmet.

"..Bro why you staring? You gettin gay for me or something?"

"You wish man..I'm just looking at a tiny bastard who's about to get owned."

Grinning a bit more devilishly than intended, Gordon tapped the screen on Benrys chest. The look of surprise on Benrys face was priceless.

The bonus of having touch screen phones was that any rogue AIs that snuck on screen were at Gordons mercy with nothing more than the tip of his finger. Gordon had tapped the center of Benrys chest and dragged him upwards, leaving the other to wiggle and flail angrily in the air on his end.  
"How you like that Benry?? Little shit, you're in my house now..or, I guess my phone. But you still fucked up son!"

"Bro what the hells going on?? Get your big toe fingers off me man..uhhhhgg c'mon this sucks!"

Watching Benry wriggle about under his finger like some unholy bug, Gordon could only laugh before finally giving in and releasing his light hold on the other.

"Well that's what you get for jumping onto a damn touch screen Benry, you're so tiny now I can pin you under one finger bro. Now get the hell out of there and back onto the computer, I need to show you guys some fun stuff."

"Fuckin..jeeze alright, big bitch mode..That's so not cool..fuckin..big ass fingers."

Surprisingly it only took that to get Benry to behave, Gordon soon spotting the frustrated looking guard back on the computer screen moments later. He almost made a joke about how red he was looking, most likely out of embarrassment from being owned so easily than he expected to be.

If it was going to be that easy to get them all under control then things shouldn't be too hard from now on. Grinning a bit, Gordon opened his steam page back up and got the others to look at it.

"Alright now that Benry's done being a asshat, I got alot of games here I think you all might enjoy. I even got a few more VR games we can all jump into..And yeah before you ask Dr. Coomer I can easily pull up Super Punch Out for you. But I wanna get the basics out so you guys can get a feel for things."

"What about that..cell phone of yours Gordon? I don't believe I've ever seen something like that before.. A small hand held computer? I don't think even Black Mesa had those fully sorted out."  
"Well..Black Mesa likely did but they were more focused on other dangerous shit..If Benry feels like telling you how the hell he got over I can show you what it all does.. It's a touch screen so..It means I can physically interact with things on it, like draw, watch videos, make calls and other daily shit I need to do sometimes."  
"My word..this world of yours Gordon sounds fantastic! I hope you can show us more of it after we have some fun of course."

"...You know what, sure! I'll see if I can get you all on there when I need to go out and I'll show you my town and shit how about? Might be fun, I can even take my bluetooth headphones and we can talk without me looking too insane."  
Come to think of it...that might of been how Benry got on his phone to begin with.. He did have his phone sync'd up to his computer for shit like that...Little bastard must of figured it out when he couldn't see him..

He'll fix that later. For now he moved to grab his VR headset and prepared to show the Science Team some more fun.


	2. Chaos Is The New Ordinary I Guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon has some weird dreams, Benry's a fucker. Some deep feels with Dr. Coomer and general fun fluff with the whole gang. Someone here might not entirely be what he seems and some others know people are getting the gays, figure out who and have a laugh.
> 
> Also, Dr. Coomer vs 50 catgirl avatars (you know the fucking ones) in a VR Chat Fight Ring

Many chaotic but fun hours of VR Chat later, Gordon finally took the headset back off once more. He felt exhausted but happy from all the hilarious nonsense he got into with the Science Team throughout the night.

He had of course found a Super Punch Out VR simulation and watched Dr. Coomer quite literally wipe the floor with everyone that entered the ring.. He still had his insane super science strength and overall intense fighting style and honestly no one seemed capable of beating him.  
Honestly it was a treat to watch when they werent in the midst of nearly dying. And Dr. Coomer was having a blast with how much he was laughing and carrying on during it all.

Surprisingly the rest of the Science Team was content to either watch Dr. Coomer tear the ring apart, or explore the worlds VR Chat had to offer. 

Strangely enough though, Gordon noticed the team seemed to have updated their looks more so here as well. 2D for when they were on his computer, and a much more smoother look from their older selves here.

They almost could pass for human at the rate they went at....well if at all barely. He knew itd only take two minutes for the facade to go to shit.

They were busy watching a movie on his screen..or least in VR Chat still, but Gordon wanted a break to get something to drink and stretch out before returning and ending the fun for the night.  
Surprisingly things went well, no game breaks or chaos..well aside from how chaotic VR Chat could normally get with its typical late night users...

He was shocked Benry behaved most of the time..aside from his usual commentary and practically asking every person they met for their I'd and passports.. Thankfully everyone thought it was hilarious and carried on like nothing was up.

Heading into the kitchen to get a drink and maybe a small snack he felt some relief after the weird start to the day. Maybe he could live with this..?

He had grown fond of the Science Team even with Benry still around..Hell outside of the game he was just some annoying little shit he could pester back for once, the eldritch guard had no power outside of the game it seemed.After decimating all of creation at Super Punch Out, the gang explored some odd maps and goofed off..Bubby had somehow found a map without Gordon knowing that it had weapons...What happened next was pure chaos as both Bubby and Dr. Coomer went off the rails shooting everything..and everyone in sight.

While it was equal parts hilarious and terrifying to see not only Dr. Coomer going off the shits again, but seeing Bubby for once showing just as much manic glee as any of the others was startling to say the least.

They both seemed to hype one another up, giggling and shouting at the poor unfortunate players that got into their line of sight.  
Gordon couldn't help but feel a bit bad about trying to wrangle them back in, it took several minutes of tracking them both down to find the two acting carefree hand in hand amongst the mayhem they had unleashed in the server..  
But they had easily forgiven him once he had said they can come back here any time later on and fuck around even more. 

Explaining how VR Chat worked went surprisingly well, apparently just saying that you could go to any world as a simulation or something brand new was easy for them to take now that they were no longer bound to their old game.  
He couldn't help the smile that hit his face as he rummaged through the fridge for a soda, despite them being chaotic this was the most fun he had had in...well since he could remember.

Loading up the game in the first place had been a gamble out of boredom, he liked the game series enough to try and see what the odd new port could offer. He had expected to enjoy it for a nostalgic kick, but had instead gotten a brand new experience and..well quite possibly made some new life long friends..maybe.

Finding the soda he wanted at long last..along with some leftover cold pizza he got yesterday he made his way back to his computer, still smiling away.

To be honest he never would of expected AIs to be that colorful..hell the way Dr. Coomer and Bubby acted with one another one would think the couple had been together for years..

He thought it was kind if cute aside from how their chaotic energies seemed to feed off one another..that might of been another reason why they were so close.Slipping the headset back on he saw the movie had ended and the credits were just starting to roll.

"Well I must say that was quite a good show! I havent had this much fun since...well we tried to kill Benry!"

"Yeah that was fun..shit was intense but kinda cringe.."

"I dunno about you guys but I'd rather not have to deal with Benrys shit as a boss character again..Also I might have to go sleep..we've been at this all day and I'm sure I'm gonna pass out."

"Weak..you wanna go get your baby blanket Feetman? You eating that shitty pizza before bed? Gonna have baby nightmares."

"First off, it's my house I'll go to sleep whenever I want to, and I've stayed up with you all of my own free will."

"Gordon you know you shouldn't put off sleep, its quite bad for the mind and body. We aren't going anywhere, so feel free to get some rest, we'll see you bright and early!"

"I know that, I was saying I was going to sleep inna bit and..wait Benry what the fuck was that last part you just said..? How the hell do you know I'm eating pizza right now?"

"Wha? ...Go to sleep, babys getting cranky."

"There's no need to be cranky Gordon, only bitches get cranky and last I checked you're not a bitch."

"Bubby I'm not a bitch, I wanna know how Benry knows what I'm doing outside of the VR headset."

"Fuckin...don't worry about it. It chill bro.""Mr. Gordon you shouldn't eat pizza right before bedtime! It might give you indigestion and make you have bad dreams.. You should only drink water a half hour before bed and nothing else."

".....Tommy I appreciate your warnings but I've done this enough times that it likely won't happen. Now I seriously gotta sleep, I'll probably leave you guys on sleep mode? ..I don't wanna shut the computer down fully so I think that'll be alright for you guys..."  
"Well how the hell would any of us know? If it all goes tits up well let you know right out Gordon."

"Yes! I believe this sleep mode you're referring to won't hurt as much as getting forcibly shut down every time you closed the game. It might feel like normal sleep for us as well!"

That made Gordon wince inwardly..Dr. Coomer only mentioned it once when he starting going off, but afterwards was completely fine with things? Disconnecting from VR Chat after giving them ample warning he shed the gear off to see them all already getting comfortable on the hill in his main screen.

It was weird associating the word "cute" with this group of unhinged ais..Tommy would be understandable but..seeing Dr. Coomer and Bubby getting cosy with one another before bedtime was heartwarming.. Tommy of course was bedding down with a familiar yellow ball of fur..he didnt remember seeing Sunkist at all through VR Chat..maybe the dog didnt like exploring too much?

It was all cute either way until he spotted Benry just sitting at staring at him intensely like always..but like this it somehow felt far more...personal? It took him only a few seconds to realize why it felt far more disturbing now, Benry could see him.

Beforehand, all Benry and the rest of the Science Team only ever saw Gordon Freeman.. But now that the game was over and they were free.. they could see the real him, there was no more hiding behind avatars.

The idea of Benry just staring straight into him now felt a bit too much.  
"Alright time to sleep..Benry that means you too. Stop that staring shit its weird.."

"Awhh what? I cant stare at a gamer bro? You not gonna tuck me in and give me a good night kiss? Shits weak."

"Gordon I wouldnt mind a goodnight kiss. Normally I would ask for another story but I'm quite satisfied for the time being."

"....what. What the shit are you two being serious??"

"Of course Gordon! I was told that kissing the so called homies goodnight was fairly standard practice!"

"..Okay where the hell did you even learn about the Homies?? Did you pick up more weird shit while we played VR Chat?"  
"I learned quite a bit, it was invigorating I must say. But Gordon are you afraid of giving affection? You shouldn't be afraid of showing your true self to us, we will always respect you and your choices!"

"Unless you are....the home of phobic bro. Gonna be the cringe if someone like Feetman here is not of the gays.."  
Hearing these two talk, Gordon could only hang his head on the desk and stifle a manic cackle of disbelief..

"Jesus Christ..No I'm not afraid of affection..nor am I..the home of phobic Benry. If I give you both a kiss will you go to sleep??"

"Of course Gordon, I wont stay up another wink!"

"..Maybe. "

"Fuck it I'll take that as a yes..Alright one goodnight kiss and then the computer goes into sleep mode."  
Gordon couldn't help the bit of red creeping up his face as he leaned in to place a kiss for the camera. Benerys laugh came in seconds later...though it sounded strained? As if he were in disbelief for a few seconds.

"Why Gordon that was awfully sweet of you! Now, off to bed for all of us yes? Goodnight Gordon."

"Goodnight Dr. Coomer.."After shutting the computer down into sleep mode he let out a long sigh. It was going to be interesting living with these ais now a permanent part of his life..Pushing himself from the chair to stretch some he got ready for bed at long last.

"Fuckin Benry...who even stares that much..? Fuckin creepy as hell."

Sure it was unsettling seeing something on the computer looking at you..but the way Benry could stare made it almost seem like he didnt even need the camera to see him..

That thought alone could give anyone, Gordon included, nightmares..But Benry was just some shitty ai, he had no power now out here and that thought alone put him at ease.  
"Tiny little punk cant do anything to me when I'm not in a game..hes probably hella mad about it..hehehe. Alright I gotta stop messing around and actually sleep for once.."  
Finally at ease, Gordon was quick about getting under the covers and letting sleep finally overtake him.

~~~~~~~~~

Dreams are such strange things, anything can happen..like waking up in some strange grey expanse with dark skies and having no idea why. It felt..foreboding in the best sense of the word as Gordon sat up to look around.

At least it wasn't waking up being late for school or some end of the world nightmare.. Everything had a tense charge to it..or maybe it was just him? He rarely dreamt anymore these days and when it did happen it was either something so confusing he woke up midway..or some godawful nightmare..

He walked in any random direction he felt like going in and looked at the dreary endless nothing.

"Wow..so far this sucks..Hello?? Anyone here? What the fuck even is this??"

Gordon called out as loudly as he could, hoping something would happen.

"No need to like...fucking yell bro I'm right here."

The sudden voice, which was somehow right behind him and way too damn close for comfort, he could feel the warm breath on the nape of his neck. He was not proud of his reaction, which entailed letting out a scream of alarm and doing a rather impressive jump spin to see who the hell was behind him.

..Only nothing was there."What the fuck...?? Alright asshole I want none of that shit!! Show yourself fucker where are you!"

Trying to sound intimidating was..failing and he knew it badly..He knew the voice..but he desperately did not want to acknowledge that its owner was in a dream with him.

But he knew itd be better to get it over with and hope he could escape...maybe.

"Ben-Benry where the fuck are you man!? How the hell are you even here?? Get the fuck out here where I can see you!!"

For a long series of moments there was silence..Gordon half thought it was actually nothing..nothing that even remotely signaled Benry was nearby..

Gordon finally let himself slowly relax and turned to continue on with his walk through the grey mindlessness once more. Only to let out the loudest shriek he ever made upon turning around.

Sitting in front of him, most likely just waiting for this exact moment, was Benry...Only half his body was exposed..but what had caused him to scream was the blaring fact that Benry was fucking massive once more, and grinning like he had won some unknown game.  
"Damn bro you squeal like a little bitch..fucking hilarious man.."

"WH..WHAT IN THE SHIT!? WHY? BENRY WHAT-HOW THE HELL ARE YOU HERE??"

"...huh? ...Its your brain man..why you dreaming about me? You gay?? Gay boy?"  
Seeing Benry this massive and so fucking close with no real way to escape..Gordon fell on his ass and simply shouted his outright confusion at the other..only to get the usual sort of answers from Benry he came to expect.

"WHAT?? WHY DOES THAT EVEN MATTER? Why..why the shit?? I am NOT dreaming about you, you're like some fucking brain demon haunting me or something. Get the fuck out of my dreams Benry!!"  
"Nah..not leaving yet Feetman, wanna have some fun first bro."

The term fun made Gordon's head snap back up from its position to stare in minor worry at the other towering over him..fun and Benry meant hell for him..

Making a executive decision to get the fuck outta dodge, Gordon scrambled to his feet and took off at a sprint away from the other.Or at least he tried to, emphasis on tried. He got no more than five steps before he felt the ground fall away as something frigid wrapped around his midsection. 

It did not take a scientist to realize Benry had grabbed him, the realization that he was defenseless and alone against the giant guard only made the growing pit in his stomach grow worse. Wiggling a bit to try and get free he twisted and shouted at the other, hoping anything at this point would work.

"HEY HEY HEY!! NO NO STOP, FUCKING PUT ME BACK DOWN BENRY!! THIS SHIT IS NOT COOL."  
"Geeze bro..you wiggling like..some kinda worm or something. Not gonna drop you, chill out bro."  
"STOP TELLING ME TO CHILL OUT!! YOU ARE HOLDING ME LIKE I'M SOME FUCKING TOY BENRY!! PUT ME DOWN!!"

"...Huh? ...Bro no need to shout I'm right here.."  
To make matters somehow even worse, Benry moved to bring Gordon closer to his face, much to his massive dismay. Wriggling did nothing at all but tire him out, eventually he gave up in favor of glaring at the giant bastard holding him hostage.

"Fucking....fine! What the hell do you want?? And before you even ask..No I don't have my passport, that was in game only..and no scans of my goddamn feet!"  
"What? ..No man...I just wanna look at you."

"What."

"......huh?"  
"I'm going to have a fucking aneurysm because of you Benry."

That seemed to only make him grin a bit more as he was brought to face level with the other. He felt his world continue to shift some, upon looking down he saw the rest of Benry rising up through the floor.

"Oh jesus fuck...why"

"Bro you need like...to seriously chill, you acting like I'm gonna do some shit or whatever.."

"That is because you're holding me like a fucking pencil that's about to be snapped! And this is you we are fuckin talking about! What are you going to do you massive punkass bitch!?"

Despite the words, both knew Benry wasn't about to drop Gordon just yet. Instead Benry shifted to get into a relaxed sitting position, both legs crossed and elbows propped up on his knees.

Gordon tried to keep a glare aimed st the other but..the experience of being manhandled so effortlessly was scary enough to make it next to impossible.

Benry meanwhile simply stared down at him once he was comfortable, the helmets shadow hiding his eyes in a unfairly spooky manner. Gordon was secretly always curious as to how that damned shadow always covered the top part of Benrys face no matter what. He hated that like this it made a cold pit form in his stomach, all from just being stared at.

"What..why are you just staring at me? Aren't you gonna.. I dont know kill or maim me?"

"..huh? ...Why would I do that..? Just..just wanna look at you."

"....what? Why? You saw me today all day even."

" Nah..Wanted to get.. a close look. You're not Freeman..You're different."  
"Yeah I could of told you that by now, I thought it was obvious..?"

The fact Benry was using full sentences was amazing..more so that he referred to him without saying Feetman of all things. Another shift broke him from that small train of thought as Gordon felt himself being maneuvered into a better position for Benry to hold, the others frigid palm coming to brace against his feet and effectively giving him some small form of security against the idea of being dropped to his death..Not that the frigid flesh beneath him fucking helped any.

"Jesus why are your hands so goddamned cold??"

"Why you so tiny?"

"I'm not tiny!! You're fucking huge! Why do you have to be so fucking huge to look at me??"

" ...what? What's wrong with being big? This isn't big, you're just a lil twink boy."

"WH. Dont call me a twink!? I am not the problem here, you're the size of a goddamned building holding me hostage. All so, all so you can fucking look at me??"

"...Why you mad? Mad cause I'm bigger than you? Lil boy having a tantrum?"

"I AM NOT. Uughh...I am not having! A! Fucking tantrum!! All I'm trying to say is that this could of been done without you being so big!!"  
"But this isn't big..This is big."

As if to put Gordon in his place about being big, Benry decided to somehow grow even larger. The hand holding him hostage grew big enough that only one gentle press between two fingers was more than enough to keep him from wiggling at all.

And frankly it was freaking him the fuck out, how the hell Benry could see anything aside from how much he hated this situation was unknown.

"See? Now this is big..so calm down bro...Bro?"

Unfortunately for Benry, Gordon couldn't quite bring himself to respond, the sheer size of the hand holding him..accompanied by Benrys track record of killing in game was making him fear for his life. In fact he could feel the beginning spikes of a panic attack starting for form, Benry was way too big and Gordon's life was quite literally in his hands.

"wayyy to big oh god I'm gonna die..fuck this shit oh god.."

Benry finally catching a snippet of his bros weird wording he let out a sigh..Goddamn Feetman could complain. But he honestly did not mean to send the poor nerd into a spiral...Not that he'd ever tell Gordon that himself.

He let things shift and shrink a bit until he felt the other become a bit harder to hold on to. At his new size he was still much bigger than Gordon, but nothing like his final boss size or anything like that. As he was now he needed two hands to keep Gordon from bolting. What Benry seems to forget now in this brief moment of quiet, is that..bigger Gordon means alot more to look at..which he does in a mix of alarm and..possibly interest. 

For Gordon the new size still meant he was being held firm by Benry..two hands or one did not make a damn difference. He honestly did not want to be held at all if he had the choice..It took him only a handful of seconds to realize both of Benrys hands were gripping his hips while staring a hole into him. Was he daring him to complain again or something?  
Benry took note that the new Gordon's eyes were hazel, not green..He also looked alot younger, like maybe even younger than the other Gordon..however old that guy was. A mess of freckles covered his face and arms like tiny stars... oh shit. Something in his gut twisted hard when the new Gordon stared back at him, for once Benry started to regret being this close..or maybe he didn't? 

"What? What are you staring at? Benry c'mon just fucking put me down, that's all I'm asking. "

"....wanna kiss?"

"Wh-What??"

"..huh?"

"You just asked me to kiss. Benry what the fuck!?"

"....yea so? Gonna be mad about it?"

"...Do me a favor and kill me..please? I just want this to end. This whole fucking thing..just end me."

"Fine.. your alarms going off anyways.. see ya Feetman."

There was a ghost of a sentence on his lips, desperately wanting to as the guard just what the fuck..Benry still stared down at him..almost sadly?? Before he blinked and found himself in bed once more, the sunlight peeking in through his curtains weakly.

...Right, it was a dream wasn't it? Waking up to the blaring alarm a few inches from his head had made it already begin to fade from memory..He only remembered Benry but the rest was fog as he forced himself to grab his phone and turn the noise off.

"...god that was weird..I cant say anything to the team about my nightmare or else Tommy won't let me hear the end of it...But maybe no more cold pizza before bed..Last thing I need is some weird ass nonsense dream fucking me up."

The dream was no longer important to him, was filed away for later as he got out of bed to see what he could make for breakfast...Only to remember he needed to go grocery shopping today.

"Shit.. yeah I better do that, but first I gotta wake the others up, can't let the team sleep the whole day away on accident."Starting up the computer once more gives him a chorus of yawns and greetings, making him smile and wave.

"Good morning Gordon!"

"Morning Mr. Gordon"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Morning guys! Yeah I slept pretty good, how about you guys? Did the new sleeping arrangements work okay for you all?"

"It truly felt like I was sleeping for once! The unending pain I experienced whenever you turned the game off is no longer present!"

"Oh..uh w-well that's real good to hear Dr. Coomer.."

" At least I dont wake up being shot at..Fucking Black Mesa and that dhitty brown color scheme. I prefer this gay shit you have up much more Gordon."

"Wait why is it Gay? "

"You got a problem with gay? You not of the homo?"

"..Of course Benry comes in to start shit..I'm not against gay things, I am gay..honestly."

"Dont dodge the question, gayboy."

"Oh Gordon that's wonderful to hear!"

"Jesus christ it's only been five minutes and you start shit with me."

"Nah the dream counts"

"...wait what did you just say?"

Gordon looks at Benrys little avatar in mild confusion..dream? How did he know about the dream..he didnt mention it did he?

"Huh..?"

Of course..Hes either fucking with him and guessed right..or something else. Something else he really really does not want to consider. So instead its packed away to never think about until he forgets it ever happened.

"Alright anyways..Uhh I let you guys wake up because I need to go shopping for food..I can open up youtube or minecraft and let you guys go nuts while I'm out...just no buying shit okay? Half the ads you see are scams. Tommy you're the voice of reason here while I'm gone.

"Take us with you Gordon! I want to see this world of yours."

"Uh..uh I'm fine here playing with Sunkist Mr. Gordon..You be careful though..more careful than....uh well just be super duper careful okay?"

"Tommy I'll be extra careful just for you.. and I guess I can take you Dr. Coomer.. I just need to figure out how to get you...maybe onto my phone?"

"No need! Benry told us how to do it, or after I asked him to show me."

"Yeah shits easy, your phones not like...super secure."

"I'm fine sitting here Gordon, I want to check in on those shows you played us yesterday. Take Coomer and Benry, theyll have a damn blast."

"...well it'll take care of my biggest worry about leaving Benry alone..Alright fuck it, you two transfer over while I get ready."

"No need to rush Gordon, you must always look your best! I'm as eager as I was for my first boxing match!!"

Gordon couldn't help but laugh as he got up, Dr. Coomer really did look excited to see more of the world however he could..and with him there Benry would possibly behave....maybe.

Heading back over to his bed to change he shrugged his sleep shirt and shorts off with a stretch or two. As he dug to find himself a fresh shirt he heard a commotion start up on the computer, mostly swearing and laughter..?  
" Th'fucks gotten into them now..?"

Foregoing the shirt for a moment and grabbing some decently clean jeans he hobbled over to the screen to investigate the nonsense..It seemed like Benry and Dr. Coomer were...wrestling on the ground? 

Benry was swearing up a storm, sweet voice balls all over the place ranging from blue to a violent pinkish red...

"Guys guys what the hell are you two doing? I look away for five seconds and you're both fighting..The hell is going on?"

"Benry has discovered something in your room that greatly interests him!"

"Bro..bro shut the fuck! Shut your fuck!"

Bubby was trying not to laugh his ass off and Tommy was sitting beside his perfect dog looking concerned.

"Augh! Gordon, for o-one playcoin I can happily tell you what said thing is!"

"..but dont I only have one left? You kept telling me not to reach zero with those things.."

"That is true and unfortunate! You can always give me five dollars!"

"Wh what are you even gonna do with five dollars? Fuckit I dont think I want to know what has his intrests.."

"Its pretty simple to figure out, Benrys being a massive fucking Simp for all of us to see. Fuckin acting like a chicken head."

"Bro...bro why you selling me out like this? Why you gotta be mean now?"

"What the fuck does Simp mean?? Where the hell did you learn that Bubby?"

Gordon sighed and rubbed his temples at the already growing migraine brewing. He tugged the jeans up over his hips and left them to bicker as he dug a shirt out of his fresh clothes to shrug on. He made a mental note to make sure they didn't learn anything super sketchy..memes and stupid slang were fine but god forbid they got into the weirder stuff..VR Chat was a minefield for some of the weirder shit you could run into on the internet. He'd set the ground rules later after he got food.

"I got no idea what any of you are talking about so fuck it I dont wanna know. Dr. Coomer, Benry..I guess if you want to come, you two hurry up and jump over. Bubby, you and Tommy chill out here till we get back.""Damn right I'm gonna chill, I earned it."

"Okay! H-have fun everyone!"

Dr. Coomer looked fit to explode from excitement..whereas Benry looked..red? Gordon couldn't tell from his spot on the bed getting his phone off the charger and finding his sandals since it was warm out.

The moment his phone was in hand, he spotted Dr. Coomer and Benry popping up on his screen almost as if they've always been there.

"Jesus you guys move fast..alright lemme grab my headphones and well get going."

The headphones were a last minute idea..he had them from his old job, a semi expensive pair of bluetooth headphones so he could listen to his jams without shit being tangled.. least now when he talked to the two hitching a ride on his phone he wont look too crazy.

The initial figuring out how the two on his phone could see shit and ask questions was surprisingly simple, he just shoved his phone into his front pocket, and with a hand keeping it in place as he walked, they could see the scenery..He decided to walk to the nearby grocery store, it wasn't super packed with everything he needed but itd be enough to get him through the week possibly. Plus he could always just go back out later on. The headphones were good, he laughed listening to Dr. Coomer go on tangents about whatever the hell crossed his line of sight and tried his best to answer whatever questions were asked.  
Dr. Coomer occasionally made some strange comment that, without fail, seemed to set Benry off into a soft mix of sweet voice and swearing. Strangely it sounded..kinda nice through the headset compared to the audio quality their game seemed to have...He slowly found himself enjoying the weird tones popping up between Coomers laughter.

"What's so funny you two? Sounds like I missed something great if Benrys singing like that..Does that mean my screens covered in balls or something now?"

He fiddled with taking his phone out and seeing that yes there were a wide range of colorful orbs on his screen, which thankfully he could wipe away, revealing Dr. Coomer sitting in one corner laughing with Benry in the other corner of his phone beet red and sulking heavily. 

"Dr. Coomer what did you do to Benry? He looks like someone stole his passport."

"For three playcoins I can tell you, but Benry won't forgive me. He wants to tell you himself that-"

"BRO. Wh- Shut your fuck!! Just shut your fuck please!"

"Sounds like even with playcoins Benry here will kill one of us, and I'd rather keep the two of you alive."

"Correct! And I do love our little Benry here enough to not sell him out like that."

Coomers grin only grew at his own statement and gave Benry a playful shove on the screen, making Gordon smile more watching the two get along..it was enough that he lent his own gentle finger tap to the tip of Benrys helmet, making him jolt in surprise.

"Bro wh..what was that for?"

"..I dunno, you two being cute right now is tugging my heartstrings a lil and I cant help it. It doesnt help either that like this you guys look like cute little cartoons"

"...shut upyourecute bro."

"Sorry what was that part in the middle? Care to repeat that?"

"I said fight me bro!"

"Sure, when we get back home maybe, hang on I gotta put you guys back, entering the store now."

The two waved him off as he entered the store, the silence was short lived as the sweet voice started up again..but strangely it was two voices instead of one..He knew Benrys voice fairly well by now..was the other singer Dr. Coomer then? Since when could he do the sweet voice??

He was torn between asking questions and just..simply listening to the beautiful duet going on. He settled on simply listening to them sing god knows what to one another as he grabbed what food he needed or wanted for the week.  
He couldn't help but hum a little as he finished the shopping trip and began his walk back home, arms laden with bags...Honestly he should of drove but he knew some jackass would take his sweet spot again, it was the bane of living in apartments sometimes.  
"You know I did not know you could sing like Benry could Dr. Coomer.."

"I picked it up during our little adventure Gordon! Benry is a good teacher and now we can both use the Black Mesa Sweet Voice whenever! How is my singing Gordon?"

"You both sound fucking amazing honestly..Its beautiful listening to you both sing god knows what."

"...that's kinda gay bro"

"Why thank you Gordon for the compliment! I'm fairly sure Bubby will say the same."

"Yeah cause who the hell can resist the Sweet Voice right? Hehehe, I had fun doing this guys..cant believe I enjoyed myself shopping for food of all things.."

"Glad to help liven your day Gordon, I had fun seeing your neighborhood and hope to see more!"

Getting back in and setting his food away he was surprised to see neither Dr. Coomer or Benry had left his phone screen yet.

"You guys wanna head back to the main computer with Bubby and Tommy? What's up?"

"Oh we will in a moment Gordon, just enjoying the odd sensations of your phone."

"What? Like..how exactly?"

"You said this was a..touch screen yes? For us..it registers as actual sensations, in our game we never felt such things.. It's a marvel what technology has done these days."

"Wait so..you can feel when I poke the screen and shit? Does..does it hurt? Shit.."

"Do not fear Gordon, what we feel is strangely gentle! Depending on how hard you press it's fairly light for us on our end. Isnt that right Benry?"

"Got...weakass fingers bro."

"What. Bro my fingers are fine, I don't wanna break my phone over you being a asshat at me."

To prove a point he poked Benry and held his finger in place, effectively pinning the other to his spot, something Benry apparently did not expect to happen judging by the look on his face. Dr. Coomer meanwhile seemed to see it coming by a country mile and simply grinned watching this all unfold before him.

"See? A little poke and you can't do shit against me. Who's a weakass now buddy?"

He wiggled his finger just slightly and a strange noise escaped Benry, one that almost sounded like...giggling? Gordon blinked in surprise and stopped moving his finger.

"...Benry did you just...did you just giggle from that..? Are you, dare I say, fuckin ticklish of all things?"

"Fffffxuk you man, shut your fuck I did not. Can't prove shit."

"Benry I do believe that was a classic giggle..nothing to be ashamed of, I thought it was rather adorable to be honest."

Dr. Coomers words only seemed to make Benrys shadowed face turn a shade of scarlet before he somehow wriggled free of Gordon's hold and frantically fled back to the safety of Gordons computer, judging by the distant surprised exclaims of Tommy and Sunkist that shortly followed.

Gordon looked from the computer back to his phone where Dr. Coomer still lingered, watching his every move with interest.

"..okay but that was...weirdly cute as hell, am I right on this Dr. Coomer? "

"I suppose now that hes free from his role as antagonist to our group, he can freely express himself. Quite a interesting turn of events I must say. I'm quite curious where this thread will lead Gordon."

"...Well he still acts like a ass..but I have..sorta noticed hes chilled out some out of the game..do you guys feel any different?"

"Well I feel fantastic not being deleted or left in the dark empty void of post game completion Gordon! But I do feel more..whole I should say? I am my own self and not some role I broke out of if that makes any sense."

"Jesus that was morbid...But I kinda understand what you mean? You're now..I guess free to be what you want and not what the game dictates right?"

"Exactly Gordon! When there is no tract left for us to go down, we must forge our own paths! This is all brand new to us, but thankfully we have you here to help guide us and help us, much like we did you in game."

Gordon would argue that idea of helping in some parts..but Dr. Coomer had a point..the world now was nothing like they were used to, and they had him to thank for that. Hed have to keep them out of trouble until he could trust them enough to not get the Pentagon on his ass or something just as crazy..

"Well yeah of course I'll help you guys, you all are practically like family to me, my chaotic computer family. Long as you guys dont set my hard drive on fire or something I'll do my best."

"I cant not promise fires as long as Bubby is involved but I'm so ecstatic to be part of your family Gordon!"

He smiled at that and gently pressed a finger to Dr. Coomers sprite, it was in the moment, the closest thing to a hug he could manage. 

Regardless it seemed to have the desired effect as Coomer beamed and mimed giving a hug back, making Gordon smile all the more.

"Alright alright, let's get to the others and see what mayhem we can start in VRChat how about?"

"Excellent idea Gordon, I cant wait to fight some of those tiny cat women in the ring of honor!"

"..If that happens I'm definitely going to record because holy shit."

"Can we bring Sunkist in this time Mr. Gordon?"

"Sure why the hell not? It's not like weve seen worse on there. "

"If I see that plane motherfucker again I'm going to unload on him."

"..shit was cringe bro"

"Well let's get started then boyd and see what happens, lemme get my headset on."

At the chorus of cheers he could only smile as he got ready for another night of chaos with the science team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few bumps trying to get a feel for how this would go, and randomly got slapped with a interesting plot idea.
> 
> Of course Benry's not all that he seems, he never really is tbh, and Gordon's slowly picking up on that small fact...or he would if he wasnt a dense fucker. I like the headcanon that Dr. Coomer and Benry can both do the Sweet Voice and sometimes rarely just sing to one another post game.
> 
> also this isn;t the only nightmare Gordon's gonna have :V Lemme know what you guys thought of it, and any further ideas are more than welcomed


	3. Dreams and Revelations (Plus some Fuckery)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun with the gang on various fronts.. Gordon has a bad time but Benry is..once again happy to help out in his own personal way.
> 
> Gordon figures shit out at the worst time.
> 
> Also there is a dream sequence here that starts at "It was morning before he knew it" in case people get worried..its a bit graphic but nothing too bad i think?

Apparently word had gotten around about his little group of chaotic nonsense. Gordon had wound up streaming part way through the night after laughing his ass off for several minutes.

Dr. Coomer had once again started a mini fight ring with all whod face him, which entailed several catgirl maids, goku and all might...And went to all hell when a spot on Kermit the frog impersonator started acting as the fight announcer. After that he just could not be recording this shit, it was streamer gold and fucking hilarious.  
While Dr. Coomer once more defended his title, several of the losers seemed comforted by playing with Tommy and Sunkist nearby the so called fighting arena. Several of the cat girls played with the perfect dog while others sat in a circle having a fun time simply chatting with Tommy about soda and god knew what else.

"I dont think I have a favorite flavor though..All soda is delicious! But I love Sunkist alot because my dog is perfect and that's the best name for a perfect dog!"

"Fuck yeah man, I love your dog so much..He is so pure.."

"Thank you ma'am! I worked hard on him, and your deep baritones praises make it all worth it."  
Gordon didnt have quite the heart to tell Tommy that sometimes a girl on VRChat wasnt always a girl...Though he never quite understood the unspoken rule or trope that almost every catgirl model seemed to be a man behind the mask.

Regardless Tommy and Dr. Coomer seemed to be handling themselves fine among their own respective groups..Who he might be worried about was Bubby and Benry, Gordon hadn't seen them for several minutes now and that never boded well.

"Hey uhh...has-has anyone seen Bubby or Benry around? They didnt jump servers did they?"

"Noo, I think they went into one of the other areas near here Mr. Gordon..I think the one with swords?"

"You mean we actually have a fighting arena here...Oh god..oh fuck I better find them."

"Good luck Gordon, if they come back here I'll let you know!"

"Thanks Tommy! Just make sure Dr. Coomer doesnt blow the server up!"

"Okayyy!"

"No promises Gordon~!!"

Gordon raced off, leaving the others to do as they wished to find the two more chaotic of his little group.

It took a bit of running around but he found the other two ...doing nothing? Bubby and Benry were sitting atop a semi steep hill with a few other avatars watching Benry do his Black Mesa Sweet Voice into the rather pretty night sky.  
"Wh..this is where you two snuck off to? Jesus I thought you both would be trying to set something on fire or I dunno kill someone in here??"

"Gordon calm the fuck down, you're scaring the hoes. Coomers busy beating the pixels out of anyone willing, that's enough violence for everyone here."

"...Did. Did you just say I'm scaring the hoes."

"Yes. Because your freaking the fuck out at me right now and the hoes startle easily, what part of that dont you get? Sit down and relax you antsy bitch before you blow a fuse."

The so straight to facts way Bubby said all that to him left him with no real choice but to sit down somewhere on the hill with the small group..Sadly the only spot available was right beside Benry.  
Gordon at first didnt entirely feel like getting near Benry, but the two of them along with the several other players seemed to be having a good chill time of things.. And Benry hadn't totally been a dickhead as of late.

Hell with it, he shrugged and settled down a few inches or two beside the guard, who was still singing away without a care in the world on his back.  
It was..relaxing to say the least, seeing the colorful orbs dancing about the black sky, mostly blue but there were smatterings of other colors like pink and green..it was honestly beautiful to watch.  
Gordon, getting tired of craning his neck to see the show decided to follow everyone else's example and lay down on his floor to watch it all. As he got comfortable he realized he accidentally got a bit closer to Benry..wondering if this would get a remark, he glanced over at the other, only to see that for all he knew, Benry was completely oblivious.

"You know..this is actually pretty damn nice.."

"If we got Coomer to calm his tits a few degrees they both could sing along and make something damn nice to see.."

"Old man has some good pipes on him..wouldnt mind if he was down.."

"..yeah I'd definitely want to see that sometime.. I think itd be beautiful hearing you both again.."

Benrys blue stream spiked briefly to pink and soft reds.. dying back down to lilacs and purples before slipping back to his standard colors once more.. Gordon was curious what pink's and reds meant..He might have to ask Tommy what they meant when he got a chance.

The rest of the short stream was quiet after that, Gordon wasnt sure when he ended it but he considered the small test a success. Everyone else seemed happy regardless, Dr. Coomer now becoming a notorious fighter and Tommy getting a slew of friend requests as well, not to anyone's surprise considering Tommy's demeanor.  
What really made Gordon lose his shit was the few avatars that, when asked by Benry, actually presented fucking passports like it was the best thing ever. Gordon had to groan as Benry shot him the most smug shit eating grin ever seeing so many.

"See? They got their passports Gordon..get your shit together bro."

It got to the point where Gordon would wind up fleeing Benrys bullshit, half the time the guard giving chase along with several others like a horde. This usually wound up with some hellishly funny chase, Gordon yelling dramatically while the others screamed and hollered in various tones with Benry acting like a actual guard to try and run him down for being "A bitchass with no passports" as Benry would frequently state. Gordon would never fully admit it but half the time he was having a blast and trying not to die from laughing his ass off.

It went on like this for the rest of the week, In the mornings whenever Gordon woke up, hed take care of whatever chores outside needed doing. He was almost never alone when venturing outside, one or more of the science team would tag along via his phone and enjoy seeing the outside world with him. Thankfully with his headset he didnt look insane talking back to them, it just looked like he was having a very animated conversation over the phone...which he was if he thought about it.  
Gordon had a blast just talking with any of them, sharing what he knew of the world and letting them all go about and learn more themselves..Wikipedia's ended up his main homepage on the computer by now with how damn much they research on it..  
The other half of his days were a mixture of hilarity and fun showing them all the various games he owned and watching all hell break loose. Sometimes they'd invade his game to "help him out" and even if it was single player..Gordon couldn't help but smile and laugh as the antics started.  
VR games or any multiplayer games he owned were best suited to containing the madness and letting them all go ham without too much worry.  
If his life was going to be like this from now on.. it was worth the risks he thought of taking when downloading the very questionable vr game so many nights ago.  
Come to think of it, he should honestly sometime see if anyone else got the game and had the same results he did..Itd be interesting to see if there were any other versions of his science team running amok with their own human counterpart "Gordon"

So one night while the group was watching a movie in VR, it was some ghibli film Tommy thought looked nice and to be fair who the hell didnt like ghibli? He forgot the name to it but it had effectively entranced the whole group like a spell had been cast, leaving him time to do whatever on his second screen for a moment.

Setting his helmet down for a brief second he tried finding out through his usual means as to who actually made the VR half life game.

Looking through his downloads he still saw the files the science team were hidden in but... not one of the other files were there? He searched several times, even checking up on the recycling bin in case Benry..or hell even Dr. Coomer trashed them to prevent going back.. But he found nothing after a good fifteen minutes of scouring his computer.

It was long enough that the others had started trying to call to him and get his attention from in VR.. It wasnt until Benry popped up on his other screen did he notice how much time had really passed.

"Yo Gordon what the fuck bro? You good? Movie ended like.. ten hours ago what are you doin?"

"Ah fuck...my bad man, I was.. wanting to check on something that caught my attention about the game you guys came from but... I cant fuckin find it anywhere on my computer... did you or any of the others do anything?"

"Nah, been busy being pro gamer. Th'fuck you care bout that game if were all here?"

"Its nothin..just wondered if anyone else played the game like I did.. I was tryin to figure out who made it and..all the files are gone."

"...well fuck that for now, get your shit on so I can beat your ass at uno"

"But.. I dont have uno??"

"Bro you're like..the big dick of disappoint."

"...first of fuck you. And secondly dont you mean disappointment? Why uno even? We can play like anything.."

"Just get your ass back in game, they're worried about you."

"And you're not?"

"Nah, you're a big big boy now aren't you? You want me to hold your hand everywhere?? Need me to guide you little man?"

"...oh my god fine, jesus I dont even know why I bother with you."

"I know why, you love me and my sweet gamer skills. Dont deny it bro."

Gordon huffed out a laugh at his antics, they were annoying at times but right now he couldn't help but laugh at Benrys antics.  
"Alright and what if I maybe do then? You're not as annoying as you were before..or maybe I'm finally going insane thanks to you."

"...yeah maybe going insane because you cant beat me. But maybe I'll let you win a few games for a kiss?"

Gordon was halfway through putting his helmet back on when he heard Benrys statement and snorted out a laugh.

"Yeah sure Benry, I'll kiss you full on the lips, in your dreams. Now c'mon let's quit screwing around."

"...bro.."

Gordon slipped the headset back on, completely missing the look Benry had aimed his way and how dusted pink his face was. It was joined by a small smile before he vanished to rejoin them in VR Chat.

Gordob forgot about finding out just who the hell made the game until two days later when it happened. It had been a late start to the day thanks to a surprise movie marathon with the team. He had shown them several old classic horror films, all cheesy as far as he was concerned compared to what was being made today. 

But as a result he woke up mid afternoon starving and having to do another food run. Dr. Coomer had accompanied him asking about some of the previous nights movies and what the hell even happened, Gordon wasnt a huge horror expert but he knew enough to satisfy Coomers curiosity.

As they neared home Gordon heard the sirens, smelling the smoke so close to home he broke into a sprint, fearing the worst.  
He knew where his apartment was in the building, and seeing the smoke billowing out of one of the lower rooms helped ease his massive spike in fear only slightly. Sending Coomer back to check in on the others he managed to get his way inside still fearing the worst had happened. 

Fires and smoke lead to sprinklers going off, and if his computer was drenched, the others might be dead...maybe not dead but lost all the same.  
Thankfully his apartment complex was old..old enough that the sprinkler system only triggered for that one floor judging by the angry ranting from that floor.. 

Running into his apartment at long last he let out the breath he had been holding as he saw his room was dry still and virtually undamaged save for his usual amount of mess. 

"Guys? Guys holy fucking shit..oh fuck me..Everything okay?"

"Gordon what in the hell fuck was all that screeching about? Did you fuck up a test outside or something? Jesus Christ on a windmill that went on forever.."

"Bubby I did not fuck a test up, someone I think set a fire off on accident..I dunno I just kinda sprinted three flights of stairs and right now I feel like my chest is about to explode."

"Everything's okay Mr. Gordon! Benry checked it out..It wasnt a fire, just someone doing a big goof with laundry and we think someone called the fire department when you came home."

Gordon closed the door behind him with a relieved groan before dropping his groceries and falling flat to the ground in a exhausted heap.

Moments later after several worried calls from his computer, Dr. Coomer and Tommy popped up on his phone screen to check in on on poor Gordon.

"Gordon are you quite alright? You didnt get smoke inhalation did you?"

"No...nono.. Just-just very fuckin winded and relieved shit just didnt get to worst case scenario on me while I was out getting food of all things.."

"Th-theres no need to fret Mr. Gordon! Even if your computer gets destroyed wed still be here no matter what!"

"HELLO G- Tommy's right Gordon. Were the science team after all, a simple thing like a destroyed computer wouldn't put us all out of commission that easily. We have several ideas in case things go badly."

"...really? Wow..fuck okay that..that really helps me not worry then, honestly. My one fear right now aside from losing everything is pretty much losing you guys.."

"Brooo that is hard cringe... Stop being a sad baby over there. Like, we can handle shit, I got everything on fuckin lockdown.."

"Indeed! Benry was actually the one who suggested a fair number of safety nets for us in case of emergency!"

"...wait really? Benry you actually helped for once? Jesus what did I miss?"

The only reply was what sounded like garbled sweet voice and cursing, but that was more than enough to make Gordon laugh from his spot on the floor and finally push himself up to put his food away and relax.

The rest of the day flew by in a haze, the whole team surprisingly doing all they could to help him relax and have fun with the lot of them.. even Benry surprisingly wasnt as annoying as he could be. 

By the time he had to crash for sleep he had completely forgotten why he had freaked out so badly. Unfortunately things like that aren't so easily forgotten and tend to cling either in dreams or in spirit.

It was morning before he knew it, had he even slept at all? He felt fine weirdly enough despite going to bed so late. If he got tired he could take a nap later.

Getting up to check the news he was greeted with something interesting. There was a sale on little DIY robotic kitsch near where he lived.. And like that a idea blossomed. Maybe he could get one or two and let the science team free roam it? Itd make for one damn fun surprise as far as Gordon was concerned and that was enough to get dressed and run out to beat the rush.  
He couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy, there was something about today that seemed to make him grin ear to ear. He had hoped the others wouldn't of minded not being woken up until later, the idea of surprising them fully was too much to resist. He was sure they'd understand once he showed them their new toys.

It couldn't of been more than ten to fifteen minutes at the least when he was walking down the home stretch when he saw it. 

Instead of a simple small plume of smoke..the entire building was up in flames.  
His stomach bottomed out seeing the roaring inferno that was once his apartment complex, he could feel the heat washing over him as fire fighters arrived somewhere nearby.. 

Among the screaming and sobbing masses that had now more than likely lost their home, Gordon couldn't hear any of it. His gaze was locked on his apartment window..where his computer and the science team sat unaware of their demise. 

He didnt realize he was running towards the building until the flames were the only thing he could see, followed by alarmed screams, possibly his neighbors and the firefighters telling him to stop.

But he couldn't stop running, he needed to get to them, to at least save his computer tower if anything. They were asleep, they couldn't escape to safety.

Tears were streaming down his face, but not because of the smoke or heat, he was afraid of what hed find if he couldn't make it in time. Rational thought was long since gone as he fought to run up the stairs, each breath a labored effort to not launch into a harsh coughing fit.

Three flights of stairs felt like a eternity in the depths of hell itself but Gordon pushed himself onwards regardless. He was so close to his apartment nothing else mattered, if he could just get the tower and make it back down itd all be fine right? 

As he opened the door to his floor he was met with disaster..the upper floors had caved in and blocked the way through with burning rubble.

The sight of all that burning wood, glass and concrete sealing his friends away to die in their sleep caused Gordon to scream in a mix of frustration and grief. He couldn't just let them die like this, not after coming so far..

Gordon leapt at the blockade with a strangled cry, hands digging in and tossing what he could grab off to the side. He could dig a path to them right? He was only a few feet away from his door, it couldn't possibly be that much to move. He had to try, even if the heat was starting to hurt more and more with each second. Even if it hurt to breathe, the smoke was making it hard to see now too with how dense it was getting in the hallway.

His hands were aching now, he couldn't see what was making them hurt so badly, hed keep going no matter what. Even if grabbing things became harder as his fingers refused to grip or even work anymore.. his body was betraying him at the worst moment and he couldn't do shit to fix it now.  
Tears streaming down his numb face he slammed his fists into the rubble and screaming out loud at the pain that rocked his frame.

He was useless, he knew that now and could only sob harder knowing he killed them all, and most likely himself. He could hear the building groaning all around him, most likely seconds from caving in all around him.. 

He was scared to death but..he couldn't move anymore, Gordon felt so damned tired and heavy now.. His arms were likely blistered and bleeding from the heat..every inch of him burned with pain. 

"H...h help. help m e please.."

It was useless to try and cry for help where he was.. no firefighter would be stupid enough to risk finding him, part of him didnt blame them he had stupidly ran into the building despite them screaming at him not to.

But he didnt want to die, who the hell did? His voice was so hoarse that not even he could hear himself over the chaos of noise around him. He was going to die alone and scared.

Or least he thought so, just as he had given up on what little life he had left something seized him from behind and yanked him bodily backwards, startling him.  
He couldn't see who they were but their arms were massive that much he could tell, and incredibly cold somehow..was it a firefighter?? He was too disoriented to tell, it felt like they were falling.  
Wait.. they were falling weren't they? They should of hit the stairwell or something by now, instead they are moving faster?? Oh god, oh god they were going to die hitting the pavement werent they.

A new surge of panic welled up inside, causing Gordon to try and thrash out of the persons hold. Instead of letting go, something else locked down around his waist, firmly keeping him still..What the fuck did this guy lock his legs around him too? This fucker had limbs like frigid steel, compared to the burning air surrounding them both it felt like his nerves were trying themselves.  
"L-Letgo! L LET GO OF ME!!"

Gordon found his voice at last, it hurt to forcibly scream like he was but, he still didnt want to die like this. The cold and burning heat were like a new form of torture to him, he just wanted out!

The bastard holding him said nothing, and as Gordon tried to repeat his pleas, the world went dark.  
He was dead now..they both must of died on impact or something.. Gordon didnt move for a little while, just letting his last few moments of life sink in.. he had killed the few friends he had had in years.. and then himself in a fire..

Opening his eyes..he was met with darkness and that same frigid cold from before. Looking about he couldn't see anything at the moment let alone where he was laying now.. At least here in the dark he could cry all he wanted without being judged for looking so stupid and childish for it.

And cry he did, fat hot tears of shame and despair freely rolling down his face in messy rivulets. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried like this, to be honest he hated crying..Or at least in front of other people, he didnt like the judging looks they always gave him or the pained expressions as they tried to get him to stop for their own comfort..

At least here the darkness concealed his pitiful sobs and tears for as long as he felt like crying. After what felt like ages Gordon felt himself finally cried out.. He felt exhausted and numb curled up in his tiny spot of darkness.. He felt a tiny bit better.. but not by much.

Rolling over onto his back with a sigh he stopped and stared at something.. 

A single reddish orb hung in the..well what he had hoped was the sky?

Had it always been there? Honestly he couldn't remember..maybe it had been and he just didnt see it.. It didnt give off much light if at all.. it just hung there high above him. He stared at it a bit confused, it didnt look like a star or anything like that, unless the afterlife had no rules..? It could make sense in that vein of thought.

That was until the damned thing blinked at him.

Gordon let out a raspy scream and frantically tried to scramble away from the "sun" which was clearly a big fucking eye.

Key word, again, was tried. As he scrambled to get some distance between his unknown watcher and himself, the cold ground he was on began to move under him quickly. Gordon now beginning to go into full panic mode realized just as his head bumped into something that was closing in on him that the cold ground was anything but.  
Flailing about madly for some sort of purchase to maybe stand up, his unstable ground kept on shifting and moving slowly, as if deliberately keeping him prone and unable to escape. The whole mess was quickly sending Gordon into a panic spiral, he was caught and the damned thing was toying with him. He couldn't even see the fucking thing aside from the blood red eye steadily watching him wiggle about like a dying fish.  
It was all building up too fast for him, whatever it was it was waiting for him to fucking tire himself out, which he was and fast. Eventually it all came crashing down on him as the emotional turmoil caused him to start sobbing all over again.

"JUST STOP! J-Just...just stoppit please!"

He couldn't escape and the shame of crying like some small overwhelmed child only made the tears worse..Gordon curled up in on himself, going into a fetal position even if it meant hed regret it later.  
As his loud choking sobs wracked his body, he faintly noticed that the movement had finally stopped..only for something to very lightly...brush against his back in a slow rubbing motion?

Whatever the hell was going on here, it felt like he was getting fucking mental whiplash. Did the thing holding him want him dead or what?? It was enough to get him from full out crying and back down to sniffles..which was enough to hear his captor clearly.

"..bro? ....bro please dont..do that shit anymore..you good down there?"  
That stopped him dead, all this bullshit and Benrys the massive bastard nearly scaring him to death?? Shifting to sit up, no longer caring if he was still teary eyed he shot a glare at the other high above him.

"B-Benry!?! Fucking, why do you keep doing this nightmare shit to me?? I thought I..I thought I lost everyone back there you fuck!"  
Gordon screamed hoarse angry words up at the bastard holding him, and to his credit, for once Benry actually looked cowed by his words...least for what Gordon could tell.  
"N...no bro you dont..you don't understand man..I didnt do that..That first shit wasnt me.."

"It..wasnt?"

"yeah..I didnt do that.. bro that was all you earlier.."

"Then..then how the fuck are you here now? And why are you still fucking massive?? And why is it pitch fucking black??"

Like always, Gordon really didnt expect a answer from Benry.. but surprisingly it seemed tonight was going to be different.

"I..I fucking.. I dunno I panicked..I didnt..ugh..words suck Gordon okay?"

He sounded clearly frustrated at himself..and maybe even upset? Hell the fact that he used Gordon's actual name caused him to pause his next few rants...Was Benry actually trying to communicate properly?

"...well yeah words suck but you gotta use them so I can understand what the hells going on..Just...I dunno go slow? I cant really go anywhere, you're literally holding me in the palm of your hands right now.."

"well...yeah I guess you gotta point..maybe. fuckkit..You were..like freaking out earlier..shit was hella cringe to watch so I.. came to see what was up with you."

"..so somehow you..invaded my nightmare..and what? What you just swooped in to grab me and scare the shit outta me further?"

"what? No..no man.. I just.. that looked like it sucked ass and..I wanted to help a bro out..y'know?" 

"Wait so..you saw what my nightmare was..? Like all of it?"

"...saw enough to not like what I saw at least bro..Felt like shit.."

"..well how do you think I felt about it? ..I thought that was all real..wait that last part..the arms? That was you pulling me away?"

"Yeah..? I didnt like how that shit felt and you werent budging so..I sorta yanked hard? Whys your shit brain even show you that? ..whyd it gotta feel like that bro..? Shits weird.."

"Benry that's just how nightmares work..I dont want to think or dream about that shit at all..no one does..If I could I'd just dream good shit all the time. Wait do you not know how dreams work?"

"..dunno..lotsa weird shit you're showing off..just dont like how it feels.."

"How what feels? You keep saying that Benry but what are you talking about?"

"..dont like how the nightmares make you feel..it sucks ass okay? It..feels like suck..its weird and its shit. "

Benry sounded more and more upset at being forced to simply say what he meant but for Gordon it was still hellishly confusing for him.. he didnt like how the nightmares felt?

Well no one liked getting nightmares..Gordon himself hated them..the one Benry apparently saved him from was more than he could bear..  
Wait..as Gordon mulled it over a small thread of understanding in this whole mess started to appear at last.. Benry and the others were ais..Did they know what certain things felt like?

"Benry..are you telling me that...that you never felt shit like in my nightmare before?"

"...no? Why would I? Shit sucks..I dunno how you deal man.."

"Wait so..you're saying you felt exactly what I felt...and that's upsetting you? That I got distressed?"

"...I dunno..I just..It-it sucked okay? I dont like this feeling things shit you guys do..it..it hurts.."

Things began to shift suddenly all around Gordon, was Benry about to crush or drop him? He wiggled a bit in panic..shit he must of pissed him off nagging him for answers...fuck.  
Bracing himself for whatever was going to come..he felt nothing? It was as if he was simply floating alone..did Benry abandon him?

"...Benry? Dude you still there? Not gonna lie it's kinda spooky floating in the void here.."

He looked around, hoping to spot any tell tale sign that he was still here..somehow. 

"...bro I'm not leavin you..its just...shit. uh can I? Can I do something sorta..fucking cringe with you for a bit?"  
"...like what because I can see shit here and for you cringe means literally anything.."

Gordon was a little on edge, Benry hardly asked him for anything..he just did shit whenever it suited him, usually at his own expense..what the fuck was going on here?

"...please bro? Just for..like a minute..?"

"What the fuck? ...F..fuck alright then, yeah sure.."

Please...Gordon had heard Benry say please for what felt like the literal first time, but it was how he said it that caught him..it sounded so vulnerable and soft.. Like a child unsure that their actions would be met with kindness..  
He had never heard him sound like that at all..it was sort of alarming coming from Benry of all people if Gordon was being honest with himself.

Whatever the hell Benry wanted to do with him would be worth hearing that....possibly.  
It felt like a moment or two had past and still nothing had happened..Gordon was about to ask Benry what he wanted when he felt something wrap around his middle. Thankfully it didnt feel like fingers..but arms? Had Benry shifted his size again? Before he could ask something not to gently smacked into his stomach and held there, pressing somewhat roughly into him, making Gordon let out a grunt of surprise.  
He was tense only for a moment before curiosity got the better of him and hands moved down to inspect what the hell Benry was doing with him..

The thing that bumped his chest was hard..after a bit of feeling around he figured out it was the others..helmet? Was Benry...hugging him? He honestly was at a loss here..but..the whole thing was fucking confusing.  
Shifting some he moved to take the damn clunky ass helmet off, earning a tugging back from Benry almost immediately.

"Bro what are you doin?"

"Benry man I got no idea what you're doing but the helmets digging into me a bit..we can put it back on after were done with...whatever the hells going on okay?"

There was a huff but no movement..Gordon sighed and shifted to just take it off himself. It took a few gentle tugs but the helmet finally came loose.. What was underneath felt like a rather messy head of surprisingly soft hair.

Gordon paused briefly before slowly running his hands through the mess of hair, making its owner shudder and hug him closer.. Come to think of it..the way Benry was holding him like one his old exes did, usually as a way of comfort..

But what the fuck did Benry need comfort for?

He had a feeling it might have something to do with his nightmare..but like always Benry wouldnt give a outright straight answer. But, as weird as the situation was..Gordon didnt mind being held like this.  
Sure Benry was being fucking dodgy about what was going on..but for once it felt peaceful..and some part of him had missed this sort of contact with anyone, and Benry right now was treating him like a teddy bear..something to seek out for comfort when shit got too real to handle..it was weirdly cute.

"...bro that feels...real fucking good..you do this often?"

"Huh? ...oh"

As his mind wandered, Gordon had been gently scratching and massaging Benrys head it seemed. Though Benry seemed to be enjoying the treatment immensely...was he nuzzling his chest even?

"What are you a cat now? If you start purring I'm gonna lose it here.."

Benrys only reply was to nuzzle and hug him closer, seemingly content for now to do nothing else.

"Nah..cant do that cat shit..But I can do this.."

Instead of purring like Gordon thought hed do out of some weird level of spite..he starting using his sweet voice to light up the void in soft gentle colors..

Gordon wouldnt deny that the color display was beautiful, something like watching stars being born into the universe..though hed never really say it out loud around Benry just yet...sides he was sure Benry knew he liked the colors..why the hell else did he do it so much around him?

The darkness was slowly filled with reds and pinks..alongside warm sunny golds and amber..Gordon hadn't seen these colors being ever used before.. But goddamn they were gorgeous..and the song itself was nothing to sneeze at either.

"Wow..all this over head scratches? Shit I feel special haha."

Ironically there wasnt a drop of sarcasm in Gordon's voice right now, as he spoke he reached for one of the golden orbs..and found it felt warm? Like putting your hand into a beam of sunlight early in the morning..

"..I didnt know they felt..warm like this..shit that's actually hella cool Benry..fuck. "

Gordon was smiling, a genuine one at that..Benry was silently glad he couldn't see the hard red his face had turned singing those colors out..among other things of course. Hell he had expected Gordon to shove him away or complain when he had started hugging him. Or..well actually it was pretty much full on cuddling now wasnt it?  
He didnt expect the other to feel..so soft and warm in his hold. Shit this was beyond being gay..but Gordon seemed fine with it? However the hell he had wound up in the others mindscape he secretly thanked whatever it was for just this moment alone. 

Feelings were weird..hell in game they didnt feel fuckin anything..they still didnt in fact now that he thought about it..

But here in this weird secret place only belonging to Gordon..he could feel everything.. The warmth of someone's skin..the smell of his shampoo and even the touch of gentle hands..  
But he could also feel the heat of flames, the crippling sadness and despair that Gordon had felt more moments ago had damn near floored him by proxy alone..  
That was what lead to him more or less tearing his way into the hellish nightmare and make a grab for Gordon, it hurt feeling that shit himself...but what hurt more was seeing Gordon go through it all alone..

The only good thing about this dream shit was that Gordon didnt seem to remember much of what went on..while Benry remembered avidly..thanks to not sleeping of course. Which was why he could let his walls down here and maybe act a bit gay..which was why he was cuddling Gordon like a small frighten child reunited with a lost loved toy.. Hed never get to actually do it when they were awake..

The only other person that knew about his antics was of course Coomer.. the old man was a wily fuck but smarter than he let on..And he was weirdly enough the only other ai that could freely use sweet voice like him. It made talking about his actual feelings more...doable. Coomer had easily understood what Benry was on about and encouraged him to try and start a new leaf with the real Gordon..and maybe practice manners. Being nice sometimes instead of a asshat did wonders it seemed..

So for now both Gordon and Benry sat there, watching the orbs float about like their own mini galaxies..it was a peaceful silence though.

"...hey Benry..did you do all this...to help me feel better?"

Benry had tensed up...shit, he forgot Gordon wasnt stupid either..hell he was pretty smart, Benry let out a sigh..no use freaking out about it..

"...uhh....mmmaybe? S'workin?"

"...yeah its working....Thanks man..this..this was nice."

Benry finally risked looking up at Gordon after that..if he had a heart itd be pretty much beating hard enough to break his ribs right at that moment..

Gordon was bathed in a stellar show of gold and red hues..and if Benry could paint hed be sure what he was seeing would be a outright masterpiece for the ages to fawn over.

"...bro.."

"What? You're kinda staring at me pretty hard man..something up?"

"...n-nothin..just lookin.."

"What? You like what you see that much then take a picture dude heheh."

"..just might bro..fuckin masterpiece.."

"wait what?"

"....wanna kiss?"

Gordon heaved a sigh and snorted st this nonsense..Benry was being weird..least briefly. Benrys one line red eye..now a soft rosy color oddly enough was staring up at him as they talked. He seemed happy to just cuddle into his stomach and watch him do..whatever. 

It was..oddly endearing if not s bit spooky since he could barely make out the others face aside from a black mess of hair and that glowing eye.. it was like being cuddled by a demon..which with Benry wasnt too far off.

"What is with you and kissing lately..? If I say yes youd fucking explode on me. Or I dunno bite my tongue off."

"..what? Noo...just one? Please? Wont ask you again after...please?"

"Jesus ease up on the please there..I'll give you a kiss on the cheek or head..that work for you?"

"....fuck yessss"

Gordon snorted again, christ it was like dealing with a kid being told they can have ten more minutes before bed.. but..fuck it, if he rewarded good behavior like this..maybe Benry could behave better freely..

"Alright then, since you asked so nicely one kiss as promised you fucking dork."

Benry practically shook Gordon with how excited he was..but he tried to play it cool because it's just a kiss between bros. Gordon thankfully did not comment on his torso low key being shook like a fucking maraca and leaned in to very gently press a kiss to Benrys forehead.

For Benry it felt like time had stopped the moment Gordon's lips touched him..they were warm and so unfairly soft, it was like every other point of contact went ice cold compared to that one small spot. His whole world was centered there..and it felt like he was about to implode and combust all at once.

And just like that, as soon as it started, it ended. Gordon pulled back from what he felt was a decent three second kiss only to pause as he took stock of Benrys face..

The one red eye looked... blown out? Or maybe hazy? Whatever the fuck was going on it looked like a fucking lazer was charging up behind it..It was cool if it didnt look like his face was about to be the target getting melted.

"....Benry? Dude are you okay? ...Benry man say something, you're kinda freaking me out here.."

Benry was on cloud nine and barely heard what Gordon was even saying right now. If he was deleted he would die happy..he fucking got a kiss..Despite it not being Freeman..this Gordon was real..and frankly better..

"..bro..that was fuckin lit.."

"..jesus christ Benry.."

"...hehehh..niice."

Benry was..not in anymore apparently, the lights were on but no one was home anymore..and very happy judging by the tone of his voice..though now he was shifting once again?

"My turn bro..c'mere.."

"W-wait what? "

"I said it's my turn bro..you did yours now I gotta do mine~"

"Whoa hold-hold on a second man..no lips here! That's off the table right now"

"...whoa you saying this is gonna happen again? ...niiiicceeee"

"Wh..what!? No I did not say that, you little fuckass! I only said one kiss."

That however was not stopping Benry from trying to lean in closer to return the favor. Benry ended up laughing at how much Gordon was wiggling and complaining about one single kiss.

But one thing Gordon had said made Benry grin almost evilly as a thought came to mind. He stopped trying to wiggle Gordon down and moved away slightly. 

Gordon breathed a short sigh of relief..only to wonder why Benry stopped hugging him all together...Oh god..was he about to pull some shit?

"..Benry..what are you doing..?"

"Nothin bro...don't worry about it. Just doin..a little something."

"...okay when you say that all I want to do is fuckin worry."

Gordon soon felt a shift take place, Benry let go completely of him and faded from sight...shit what was he up to??

"Dude..? What's going on..? SHIT "

Gordon let out a surprised yelp as he felt hands grab at him, the only reason he started to yell was the fact that the hands themselves were just as bug as he was.

"Benry!? That is cheating man! No going giant on me over this shit c'mon!"

Yelling in defiance and actually having a way out were two different things and Gordon could only do the first. Though thankfully Benry seemed to want to be gentle still this time around as both massive hands simply cupped around their prize.  
"Bro..you need to chil out. It's only a little kiss.."

"HOW IS THIS LITTLE? YOUR HANDS ARE AS BIG AS ME RIGHT NOW!!"

Gentle as always, Gordon was brought close to that red eye..who's owner was more than likely wearing a shit eating grin over Gordon's antics. 

On the other side of things, Gordon was not happy being held like this yet again..Benry must of have some hang up over it..or just enjoyed lording his size over him at any chance...both were possible honestly.

Though he knew on some level right now Benry meant no harm..being pulled towards a massive red eye would unnerve any sane person..

"You're not gonna eat me or some shit are you?? "

"Nah..just doing what I said I would..so calm your man titties for a sec.."

"Hey I do not have man titties!"

"Nah you so do..I've seen you shirtless..now c'meree~"

Despite his best efforts to worm his way free of Benrys massive hold he was being slowly pulled towards the others face, that massive red eye reminding him of a furnace..though he can clearly see the mischievous look Benry was giving him.

"You're enjoying this way to fuckin much man I swear..I can see you grinning you ass."

"Heh yea..? Maybe..you're hella cute bro when you freaking out.."

"Wh?? I am not cute you big fuck! Stop!!"

He was close enough to smack at Benrys nose and cheek, easily seeing and feeling the stupid grin the other was wearing while teasing him.

"Yeah you are..heres your kiss bro~"

Benry teased him a little with opening his mouth, since Gordon kept on thinking he was going try and eat him anyways. That earned them a new series of complaints and wiggling.. And at this size it was adorable as hell watching Gordon flip out.

It was here that Benry gave him his "kiss" by pressing his massive lips against the others tiny torso, adding on a kiss sound to get the whole point across. Benry could feel Gordon tiny hands slap and press into his cheeks to try and shove him off..fuck that was kinda cute too..

Gordon did not know what to feel here, having two massive lips press against him was..fucking weird, specially knowing they belonged to Benry of all people, they were slightly cold..thankfully not chapped to all hell, though he would NOT be telling Benry in any way shape or form that he had "soft lips" That alone would earn him nothing but nonsense and he knew that.

"Get your big lips off of me! Stop laughing!"

Instead of doing just that..Gordon felt himself being shifted to the side.. and get a full body nuzzle instead. He could feel Benry softly laughing at his pain. Gordon eventually gave up and went limp in his so called tormentors hold and let himself be nuzzled relentlessly.

"...man fuck you Benry...this sucks.."

"Nah bro..I know you love it~ C'mon admit it.."

"Yes I love being used like some tinyass teddy bear by a asshat ai named Benry.. I love it to pieces."

"..aw I love you too bro..I knee you felt the samme"

"..goddamnit Benry.."

It did feel a bit nice..if not weird being held by a fucking giant of all things..he hadn't cuddled anyone in..what, a few years now? And while hed never admit it to Benrys face it was..nice. The cold was bearable strangely enough, he felt safe here for whatever the hell that mattered. Gordon huffed and let himself be held, much to Benrys possible delight he was sure.

A few moments passed in a peaceful silence..Gordon mulling over a few thoughts..nothing important honestly. He felt warm being like this..but Benrys normally cold as a fucking corpse..? So why did he feel comfortable and warm in the others embrace like he was now?

It only took a few..brief seconds for the answer to gently and calmly settle in his heart. He felt nice because of one new fact that now scared him enough to wake Gordon up with a jolt upon full realization.  
He barely remembered dreams right after waking up..But this one decided to be different from the rest. Gordon laid in bed, still feeling the phantom hold from Benry on his person, face now quickly burning hot as that same small realization followed him into the waking world.

He had a crush on Benry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a lil self indulgent for me, but I doubt none of you are complaining if you're in this for the long haul.
> 
> Gordon's (least in my fic here) canonically 5'2 for various reasons that'll come into play later.
> 
> also the reason Benry likes fucking around in Gordons dreams is because he can experience shit via his own mind for the first time, computer ais dont know what heat, touch and other basic shit humans do are like.. So you can see why he enjoys sneaking in, its like a fun surprise! Welll until the nightmare hit, then Benry got to experience the downside to being human (really shitty emotions and pain!) so now hes a bit worried and protective of Gordon bc..how the hell can he deal with that and still goof around?
> 
> suggestions and shit are always welcomed, they make me smile seeing how you all react to my nonsense


	4. The Inbetween of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluffy times with the crew and hijinks bc fluff is always welcomed!

The world felt as if it had taken a pause in its activities as Gordon laid in bed staring at his ceiling.

He had a fucking crush..his first legitimate crush in four years..and for a goddamned annoying artificial intelligence named Benry. The more he thought on it the more unbelievable it felt.. but the dream he just woke out of said otherwise.. He could still feel that fuckers lips pressing into his stomach and the weirdly almost tender way he was being held close to that massive bastards face.. Recalling the latter half of his dream was making his stomach uncomfortably fluttery, he had no idea how to feel about what happened without his face going fucking scarlet.

He was 28, and this shit should not be happening at all...maybe. The very damned fact that he was blushing like a dang teenager alone was embarrassing..Was this something he was into?? The implications of such a thing...well he would only admit to himself that he..might of liked bigger partners..considering how fucking short he was that pretty much meant anyone he ran into. But this was something else he'd not quite want to explore just yet..Why Benry of all fucking people even?? He wasn't even real..well real in the physical sense of things at least. He was annoying, forgetful and loved nothing more than egging him on into damn near anything..

But..honestly as much as he hated to admit it.. half of the bullshit he got into was...fun? Benrys nonsense had dialed down in the last few weeks post game ending surprisingly..They actually got along now that the games coding wasn't binding them all to specific roles. Benry felt like a gamer friend you'd meet online and just click with, the type that antagonized you but lit into anyone else who made fun of you.. It was..a interesting development to be sure.

The more he thought about it all the weirder he felt.. Could Benry be fucking with his head?? ..And how the fuck was he even getting into his dreams to begin with?? Was it even the real Benry?? Or just his own mind throwing shit together to make him squirm and overthink it?? They did say the more you thought about someone the more chances they'd show up in your dreams..something to do with subconscious shit, but then again why was he thinking of Benry that much to have him show up like that?? Christ he was giving himself a massive migraine now.

Maybe he could do some research and see if his dreams could mean anything else aside from "you might like giant asshats who like teasing you"..only to stop dead inches from his phone. There was no damn way in hell he could do anything remotely research oriented about this whole the others could see...If Benry or god forbid any of the others stumbled upon that sort of thing he would never live it down.

It was barely even light out..maybe he could just sleep a bit more and forget this shit ever happened.. Just assume his dreams are fucking with him, that he knew was normal enough.. He still remembered a few dreams he had growing up that didn't mean anything in the long run that at the time felt insane.

But at the same time..what if his dreams picked up where they left off? He felt his face go flush once more at the idea of..going right back to such a scenario, hand moving back to his stomach where those damned lips were only possibly seconds ago..

He was getting himself worked up when another, far more rational thought pierced his sleep fogged brain. That thought being simply, how the hell could Benry even enter his dreams in the first place? He was a computer ai..and last he checked no ai, no matter how advanced could make a jump from electronic to human flesh..Or hell even dreams for that matter. So..it was just likely his brain outright fucking with him and making him think shit was developing between him and that blue asshat. There was no way in hell Benry or any of the others would ever find out about that damned dream..Or least as long as he didn't goof up and say something. Letting out a long sigh of relief he let himself relax once more. Yeah that made alot more sense now that he had let himself think it over. He had just let his post sleep self jump the gun and nearly lost his shit over a simple nonsensical dream.

"Heh.. jesus christ, these fucking dreams are gonna be the death of me.."

There was nothing to worry about, dreams never really meant anything anyways.. It was still early as hell, he could get a few more hours of sleep before starting time day proper. Letting out a soft yawn he shifted to get comfortable once more and let sleep take him over. And hell..even if it was a weird ass dream..he could privately let himself enjoy it even if it involved Benry, there was nothing wrong with that right? As he drifted back off again he felt a smile cross his face, everything was fine..

In the depths of Gordon's phone Benry lurked quietly, listening to Gordon shift about inches away and mutter softly to himself before settling back down to sleep.   
..Oh god he was tempted..sooo fucking tempted to slip back in there and have a bit more fun. Gordon didnt seem to have figured it out..and honestly he was glad because how the hell was he going to explain his gay ass to Gordons face if he ever actually figured things out, just the thought of being forced to admit he might of lo-liked Gordon out loud in public was too much..

He waited a few minutes, listening to Gordon's soft snoring before quietly deciding that life was worth risking stupid shit. And besides who could blame him? Being able to mess with Gordon and seeing him become a blushing mess in his hands.. the last mental image alone was enough to spur him into action.

Or least just to snoop perhaps..Gordon was pretty smart when he wanted to be, and the very last thing Benry wanted was to be found out and mad to explain himself...which he really couldn't.. 

Words werent exactly his strong suit, he told Gordon as much in that last dream and left it at that..Part of him wished the man could read sweet voice like Tommy and Coomer could. That alone would of made shit alot easier..But at the same time he privately enjoyed being able to show his true feelings without the fear of rejection looming over him..He liked Gordon..hell he liked him when he was piloting Feetman even..Well he liked how Feetman looked but..The man behind the screen could actually talk back..Gordon Freeman was nothing more than a player shell, no personality after the game ended, which sucked.

But this Gordon was different..well for fuckin starters he was human, not a ai. And instead of ditching them all like he had expected..He set them free, something they were all privately overjoyed with if he was honest. And now he had slowly gotten to know the real Gordon, not someone pretending to be Gordon Freeman..And he had found that..well shit he was nice. Sure he teased the hell out of him, but that's what bros do. The others knew how he felt and teased him secretly over it, though thankfully only Bubby was the one with balls to point it out for Gordon to hear.

Coomer had given him some good advice..being nice sometimes helped out..And seeing Gordon smile or joke back with him...it did some weird shit to him..probably gay shit but hes already lost on being straight if he was honest with himself. Pulling himself out of his thoughts he went back to listening to Gordon sleep nearby.. Hed let the man get some uninterrupted sleep for once, best to not ruin a good thing by getting over eager.. What happened last night was more than enough to satisfy him for a few more days..

Looking down at his hands he could only smile to himself, picturing that tiny Gordon still there complaining at him about every little thing. How he felt pressed against his face and even though he was whining the whole time he felt him sink into it quickly..and how that one tiny kiss..well it was anything but tiny on Gordons end of things he was sure, had messed him up so badly he had to wake up.. That part had sucked yeah..but damn he'd keep that entire scene in the back of his head for a long while..Least until he could sneak in and do it all over again to him.

"..heh...Sweet dreams Gordon.. I'll get you again soon bro~"

His only response was the fan, and Gordon's oblivious snoring.

Hours later Gordon woke up again, feeling a bit more himself after it..No dreams but..honestly he did not need a encore of..whatever the hell his brain had decided to cook up last time. If Benry caught wind of that sort of dream there'd be no fucking end to the taunting, that much he was sure of..

A hand patted his stomach, it was weird how some dreams left..phantom sensations, he honestly could of felt those lips pressing against him-wait shit he really needed to stop thinking about that shit. Nope, no, not the time for that shit..better see what's going on in the world than dwell on some fucky dream. That shit was being shelved for later..much later.

Trying to ignore the heat once again slowly overtaking his face he reached for his glasses and phone nearby on the bed. He knew it was bad to leave both on the bed when he passes out, but he wasnt one for moving to erratically it turned out. Slipping his glasses on he flicked the brightness down before checking his usual media sites for a few minutes, laying on his back feeling far too cozy now to really move elsewhere..

Meanwhile, still lurking about on Gordon's phone, Benry was having his own problems with heat in the face..He had a front row seat to seeing a calm bedhead Gordon..Hair all over the pillow framed his gently smiling face almost in a unfair manner..Shit he was cute. The way the few beams of sunlight that snuck through his blackout curtains made his hair glow in varying shades of gold and reds...yeah that was real fucking cute..shit.

He certainly didnt mind just..watching and reading along with whatever thing caught Gordon's attention at the time..That is until the hubris of all people who hold their phones up over their faces struck.

"Ow! Shit.."

The phone had of course slipped from his lazy grip..and smacked him dead on in the forehead..Great way to start his morning.  
As he moved to rub his face and head, with the phone so close to his ears, the unmistakable sound of a snort of laughter reached him..What the fuck?

"...Hold the fuck up.."

Squinting at his phone..he minimized his tabs and found..fucking Benry on his home screen? The little fucker at least had the decency to look surprised about being caught.

"Benry?? What the fuck, how the hell are you on my phone?"

"..uhh morning to you too sleeping beauty.."

"Answer the question Benry"

"I got bored and wanted to play some games..so I hopped over here to obliterate your candy crush score.."

"Like hell you are you tiny liar."

Gordon was about to give him another earful when something occurred to him.. Benry was on his phone again..The last time he was on..A grin worked it's way onto his face as a hand moved to pin Benry with a finger, making the other let out a short yelp of surprise.

"Whoa hey, bro not cool"

"Uh huh..sorry I didnt quite catch that little man..mind repeating that bro?"

Gordon grinned even wider and proceeded to mess with poor Benry, wiggling him about some and just teasing him relentlessly. Benry to his credit tried to get away however he could, but with such a small screen it was proving impossible to escape the terror that was Gordon. Laughing a little bit to himself he had managed to get him laughing after finding that small ticklish spot yet again. Eventually though, he was given some freedom after being teased and tickled for several long minutes, leaving him a gasping mess in a corner of Gordon's phone screen, face flushed bright from the whole ordeal.

"Bro...bro that was..fucked up.."

"Oh shush you've done worse Benry..sides it's all harmless fun, I'm a fair and just giant so I'll let you be now."

Benry snorted a laugh at that..something in the way Gordon spoke just struck him as funny.

"Oh yeah? Dont think I can see you being evil bro..too goody goody..maybe even lil bit a pansy.."

" Dude did you just call me a pansy over letting you rest?"

"Yeah..what you gonna do bout it bitch boy?"

"...you are so lucky I am a kind and generous man, and I cant get my hands on your small smug ass right now."

"...just my ass bro? Damn didnt know you wanted me that badly.. You're pretty kinky first thing in the morning huh?"

"Are you...are you fucking with me right now Benry..? I have you in the palm of my hand and..you're like this."

"..well yeah? I know you wouldn't do shit. You looove me too much~"

The shit eating grin Benry was shooting Gordins way made him just groan and slump back into his bed, the phone still in his hand just flopping to the side.

"You take the all the fun out of being a evil giant, you know that right?"

"Heh yeah I do..Sides I did it better, you had fun with it."

For a split second Gordon's heart jumped into his throat remembering last nights dream..shit how did Benry know?? Looking over at his phone he raised it just enough to see Benry looking back at him curiously.

"...bro you alright? You lookin kinda red up there..wanna share with the rest of us what's so good?"

"..f-fuck off I'm fine, you're sayin shit to rile me up way too fuckin early man."

"Nah, fine keep your secrets bro, you just jelly I dont get bothered like you"

Benry had two guesses what made Gordon go so red..and part of him was relieved he didnt confront him about it. So hed let him down gently...least until that night. Seeing Gordon all flushed and disheveled made his coding do loops, thank god the others werent awake.

Gordon pondered just throwing the phone..but he had nowhere near enough to replace it..And Benry likely didnt know what he was talking about..

Ais couldn't enter dreams, that much he knew made sense.

"....So other than probably getting me ip banned from everything..what are you really doing lurking on my phone you little shit?"

"...uhh..waiting for you? Humans sleep so fuckin much it's boring, you snore like a hacksaw man."

"..wait so you sat on my phone doing fuck all..waiting for me to wake up. Benry..that's...that's kinda gay man."

Now it was Benrys turn to go red, shit..he did admit to sucking with word usage..and right now was the perfect example.

"Sh-shuy your fuck bro! That-that was not what I meant. Big..big jerk."

Gordon couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up seeing Benry get his own shit used against him for once. Benrys reaction to Gordon laughing at his reaction was to turn a deeper shade of red and attempt to hide his face under his helmet...somehow.

"Ohh no you don't mister, you sit here and take the embarrassment like a man. "

Gordon grinned as he pinned the other to the spot once more with a finger, earning a few unhappy notes of sweet voice aimed his way as Benry wriggled in defiance.

"Bro nooo..fuckin stoppit...shits not cool."

"What I cant tease you relentlessly like you do me? Shame, you're on my phone so you're at my mercy lil man. And I gotta say I'm enjoying myself too much right now to think about letting you go."

"Bro I don't..not all the time, c'mon..please?"

"No I'm pretty sure you do..the please is a nice change of pace though, so you get points for that. "

Gordon idly tugged Benry around on his screen, the other hand propping his face up to watch his own antics. Benry couldn't do much but complain and hang on to Gordon's finger, hoping the torture would end soon. Thankfully it seemed it would, Benrys only saving grace was that Gordon's arms were getting sore holding that pose for so long. And so he let him go in order to flop back onto his side, head meeting the pillow eagerly.

"Alright I'll give you a break for now, I'll be the bigger man and let you have some peace."

"How come I cant be the bigger man bro ?"

Benry had just flipped onto the edge of his screen, looking worn out but...happy? Gordon didnt comment on the fact that Benry still looked flushed as they talked..

"Buddy you can only be big in game, I can be big because your screen is so itty bitty. When you can find a screen bigger than me, then sure you can be the bigger man."

There were no bigger screen in the apartment, that much he knew, so Benry would be stuck that size until they were in some vr game at least.

"Sides you're more..manageable this size..its kinda cute even."

"...huh?"

Was Benry hearing things..? Did Gordon just call him cute of all things? Today was just torture for him, first getting to see that bedhead..and now this shit? There was no damn way he could hide his red face or the slew of pink notes that slipped from his mouth at that very moment. Gordon let out a snort of laughter seeing Benry just..ball up and try to hide..were those pink sweet notes? Shit this was kind of more cute, maybe should tease Benry more, it was funny seeing the usually monotoned guards facade break.

"Youu okay there lil buddy? ...you spitting out some interesting colors there, issit because I'm fucking with you orr something else?"

"Noooooo....shut..shut uupp!"

"Oh my god...that is..that is honestly cute coming from you.. Hahah.. shit alright alright I'll stop now. For realsies this time okay? "

"...bbbbbbb.."

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Gordon got himself comfortable while Benry collected himself in the corner of his phone screen. He tried at least not to accidentally brush against the other, but he didn't seem to notice or mind whenever it happened.

For poor Benry it was a mix of a curse and blessing where he was right now.. He could clearly see Gordon smiling at his phone while scrolling through...whatever this shit was, Reddit or something lame. And every now and again his thumb would brush past his side gently. He didnt move at all but on his end it felt..comforting almost. Outside of dreams this was the closest hed ever come to feeling Gordon willingly putting his hands on him. Shit he was being too gay on main today..he needed to get his shit together before the others woke up.  
Gordon was oblivious to whatever thoughts Benry was having as a interesting post came on his screen talking about some alpha test build of a VR game.. it looked a little bare bones but the premise of the game was what caught him. 

One player was a giant and three others were tiny mannequins that tried to kill the giant and vice versa. It was fucking perfect for his manic group and let him get some fun in.

"Oh my sweet fuck..I need to get this game for eveyone..Benry you seeing this?"

"..yeah? Looks..looks hella good."

Benry was of course not looking at anywhere but Gordon's smiling face..

Gordon shifted to get up and wake the others up, this game was going to be fun and likely hellishy chaotic. Once the rest of the group was up and running, and Gordon got some food, things progressed fairly fast afterwards. Gordon told them about the game..it was called something like Davingo? The rest of the group seemed on board for the game which was fantastic, enough so that Gordon decided to stream it after a few moments. Why not make some cash and laughs while having fun with everyone, but since it was four player only, Tommy elected to monitor the stream and signal Gordon if anything started happening.

It was a simple game to figure out as the stream started up, Benry, Dr. Coomer and Bubby played as the three attackers and of course Gordon would be the giant Golem using his VR headset. People filed in eagerly tense the strange new game... It was fairly bare bones but it was functional enough to play.

It took a bit of...groundwork and outright fuckery together with the others to get all of them running the game as separate players along side the stream..The others figured it out fairly easily which surprised Gordon.. When he asked privately Dr. Coomer had simply said it was a matter of redirecting things and borrowing some space from other computers nearby... It sounded concerning but Coomer reassured him it was all alright and not to worry about it.

The first match was between him and Bubby, mainly to figure things out and get a grasp on the controls for both sides.. That was easily done and soon Bubby was running about the map throwing bombs and cackling as Gordon tried his damndest to kill Bubby. They were surprisingly evenly matched, but Bubby managed to win the first round by the skin of his teeth.

"Damn Bubby I almost got your ass that last few seconds..I'm fucking loving this game holy shit!"

"I could throw bombs at you all day honestly Gordon. Its quite refreshing getting to beat your ass with a audience for once."

"Ohhhh just you wait till the next match man I'm gonna getcha back bad."

"We'll see then wont we~?"

Up next of course was Benry, and Gordon was happy for the warmup honestly. Benry was harder to pin down most of the match but neither of them could stop shit talking the other long enough to keep their lead from one another. 

"The fuckin shoes on the other foot now ain't it bitch?? C'mere Benry~ I just wanna grab you and throw youu~!!"

"Haha you make for like..a damn good boss bro. But uhh you cant fuckin beat the original recipie bro!"

"Original recipe?? What are you, kfc?"

"Fuck yeah dude, cause like..I'm fucking finger licking good and shit."

"Oh my GOD, I do not want to hear that from you, c'mere, no c'mere you are going into the pit of shame."

"Noooooooo, bro have mercy please? Nooooo, awwhh damn my leaddd..like I worked hard on that..fuuuck."

Gordon couldnt help but cackle at the utter sound of defeat Benry made as he fell into the abyss, but sure enough he was quick to regain the lead he had between them. The game dragged on for several more minutes, both streamers and ais cheering them both on and eventually it was down to match point, Benry and Gordon both were playing it hard as they could..but Benry of course managed to get a last second save with a rocket jump before blasting him and netting the winning point.

"Aw fuuck! I was so close to throwing you!! Hahahaa, damn that was a cool trick shot though Benry I honestly didnt know you could escape like that.."

"Well bro like...I'm the best gamer that uhh fuckin lived. But bro..you were like the giggliest boss ever...was maybe..kinda cute..if you fuckin like that sorta shit."

"What's with you calling me cute dude? I'm supposed to be spooky and terrifying here, not cute."

"No I do agree with Benry, you have a infectious laugh Gordon. Its heartening hearing you carry on so light and care free."

"...That is weirdly touching Coomer..but uhh you ready to come fight me?"

"Ready and eager Gordon! I've studied the tricks and tips from Benry and Bubby!"

Gordon teased but he couldn't hide the wide grin that spread over his face..he felt warm and was more or less sure it was from wiggling about his apartment like a man possessed trying to dodge bombs in game.  
The match against Dr. Coomer was a good sport about it all despite nearly losing the entire match due to some ill timed goofs and jumps. Despite that he managed to pull through at the very last second against Gordon and win the game via a last ditch effort bomb throw and rocket jump just as Gordon threw them off the map.

Despite losing Gordon was laughing his ass off along side Coomer and half the chat.

"Holy fuck Coomer I did not expect that kinda clutch maneuver! Goddamn if anyone in chat got that as a clip send it to me because damn that was sick."

"To be fair Gordon I have no idea what I was doing half the time..But I got better! As a great man once said, learning is half the battle."

To make life somehow worse on himself gamewise the next match would be against all three of them at once.. And none of them disappointed during the fight. Benry and Bubby both seemed to love tag teaming him whenever he was distracted by one or the other. Bubby was a hellacious natural with the bombs while Benry was annoying as hell to even spot with his rocket jumping. Gordon did give himself credit on the few good catches on either of them that he did get. The best one had been because Benry had mistimed a jump a more or less landed directly into Gordon's awaiting hands. The cackle he let out was almost manic as he wiggled Benrys player model.

"Oooh I got myself a lil man! Do you have any last words?"

"Don't man...I'm to fuckin pretty to die like this...c'mon."

Gordon snorted back some laughter at the way Benry pleaded..he could easily tell there was a grin on his face the way he said the whole thing. As he dodged Coomer and Bubbys attack he dropped Benry into the abyss below.

"Well maybe you are pretty but I still gotta let you go dude. "

Another grab was of course Coomer, who had ran out at the wrong time only to get nabbed by Gordon last second. Coomer was normally pretty hard to catch and like Benry pleaded with him for escape. 

"Oh please put me back down..I never ask for anything Gordon~! Please?"

"...Okay fine..I can never say no to you."

He sat Coomer on the edge of the grassy platform and gently patted the model's head...only for Bubby to land the final game winning blow three seconds later.

"Thank you Gordon!"

"Yes, thank you for the game point dumbass!"

Another few matches were had until Gordon had to call it quits for the day, he was exhausted from wriggling around his room like a man trying to dodge bullet fire. The stream ended after he played a bit of a cooldown game and bid the chat farewell. He had had plenty of fun, the others agree wholeheartedly..it seems that game would become a regular soon if he could last longer in game.

"Jeeze..I must be outta shape, that was only like what three hours of gameplay? It felt like six..but if I keep it up I'll get hella faster on you guys and maybe win a match someday hahah."

"You make for a great big boss Gordon, maybe we can even take turns in the roles?"

"Oh shit yeah we could Dr. Coomer..I wanna see what you guys can do with it..Now everyone besides Benry can be the final boss."

"Pfft as if bro...I'm like...the best out of all of you at being the uhh..big fucking game ender boss."

"I do gotta admit it was kinda cool that shit you did with the passports...It was fucking annoying but fun looking back on it."

"It seemed kinda stupid to me..we had to send your ass back in time to get yours to even fight this chicken bitch on a even playing field"

"Bro I have standards. I'd like to see uh what fucking radass mechanic youd make Bubby. Bet itd be chicken hat mode the whole time."

"I'll chicken hat your smart mouth right off. Next time I'll be the big bad and you can be the handsome scientist."

"Fuckin deal man."

"I dunno guys...I think I'd be scared of fucking fighting Dr. Coomer out of all of you. That clone fight I watched Tommy do against him was fear inducing."

"Right you are to be afraid Gordon! And that wasnt even my full potential!"

"...you see what I mean? Youd make for a horrible but memorable final boss Dr. Coomer."

"Thank you Gordon, that means alot to me."

For the time being they were all chatting while Gordon surged a few od his favorite sights, for news and just general nonsense..Since he was still in lockdown like everyone else there wasnt too much he could do outside. Looking about at some of his usual sights he had to do a double take when Tommy changed from his typical labcoat into a hoodie out of nowhere.

"Whoa! Tommy...Tommy whatd you just do?"

"Oh! Sorry about that..I saw this hoodie and wanted to try it on?"

"You can do that?'

"...Was..was I not supposed to?"

"No? I just didnt know you could change clothes like that.."

"That's because you never asked dumbass..And you have terrible taste in clothing sites."

"...well shit I got a idea then, what kinda shit do you wanna wear then Bubby?"

"....I dont know honestly Gordon..uhh..shit you kinda got me on the run here?"

"Pffft no worries man, we can pull up a buncha sites and everyone can try shit on how about?"

"Oh fuck yeah shopping triiip..gonna get me some uhh fly ass shit.."

"That sounds like a fun idea! I've always wanted to get myself a new wardrobe. Labcoat chic is no longer in style I'm afraid."

Nodding sagely, Gordon pulled up a number of various sites ranging from hot topic to more stylish ranges to see who liked what...The effects were immediate as the group wandered around the pages pulling up various things to switch into. Benry and Tommy both seemed to love various things from Hot Topic more than anywhere else. Tommy found some weirdly floral and bright pastel oranges and complimentary colors..he looked extremely happy with himself when he found the link to just as equally bright shoes..Tommy wound up looking like a walking advert for summer vibes by the end of it. Benry of course went for more dark color types..He found a dark blue hoodie and some strange.looking pants with blue and purple swirls all over..it frankly suited him, but Gordon busted out laughing when he started wearing the light pink heart sunglasses.

"What's up bro? You jealous of how styling we are now?"

"You both look fantastic but Benry those shades holy shit dude."

"They make me feel like a real e girl Gordon. Now I'll get all the boys numbers and money."

"Benry you cant be a e girl..youd need a wig too. It has to be cotton candy colored.."

".....shit bro you right, how the fuck could I have forgotten the most crucial part? Damn you almost let me make a fool of myself bro.."

"We cant have you destroying your internet clout.."

"You always lookin out for me Gordon, thanks bro."  
Gordon proceeded to open a gothic lolita styled shop that someone he talked to frequently reblogged pics of and soon enough Benry was sporting a lilac and teal wig, it honestly suited him but what made Gordon wheeze with laughter was the fact that Benry refused to put it on under his helmet.

"Nooo Benry..that's, thats not how it works. You gotta wear it under the helmet.."

"Nah I think it works better this way Tommy, tryin out a new radical style.."

"You scared to let us see your hair under that thing, that's what I think it is..You bald under there dude? Got a lil egg shell for a head under there?"

"Bro, shut your fuck I have perfectly fineass hair..Not bald, shits for weakass boot boys."(edited)

"Oh yeah? Prove it then..show us what's under the helmet, chicken boy!"

As Gordon, Tommy and Benry talked and teased, Bubby and Dr. Coomer were having fun themselves. Dr. Coomer looked like a old college professor Gordon once knew who dressed in outlandish colors.. Coomer now had on holographic suspenders and some sort of green Hawaiian print shirt..along with ironically enough khaki shorts and some sort of clearly dad branded flip flops he could never remember the names to. Bubby had on a light teal colored turtleneck and black jeans..and what appeared to be some sort of leather jacket over it all. They both seemed happy to admire the other while the rest of the team chattered away.

Gordon couldn't help but smile watching the older pair from the corner of his eye while Tommy and Benry moved on from trying on wigs to dressing up Sunkist in them and several other outfit ideas all because "Sunkist needs to look their best all the time!" And he couldn't agree more, the whole team seemed happy to just goof around and take it easy for today and he was more than fine with it..speaking of which he did have one other thing planned..but its have to wait for nightfall to even work.

"So you guys like your new duds? How are you guys gonna keep all that organized?"

"Oh dont worry Gordon we have inventory slots! Each outfit takes up one slot at a time you see, so we can mix and match whenever we please!"

"Oh..well shit that sounds really useful honestly."

"You should know that by now Mr. Gordon, dont you have inventory slots?'

"No? I have uh..a closet and drawers and shit. I don't have self contained inventory."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Gordon, maybe one day we can get you a proper inventory."

Gordon snorted, Coomer seemed so concerned sometimes about him not having most game mechanics they naturally had...though the idea of a personal inventory did sound cool as hell.

"Yeah alright Dr. Coomer..one day maybe I'll be as cool as you are."

"Oh well you cant do that silly! You can only be as cool as Gordon, not me."

"Yeeah bro..you uh..gotta be Gordon cool..but if possible..maybe be like, Benry cool."

Gordon couldn't help but laugh and feel a bit touched, he was always floored whenever one of them..usually Dr. Coomer hit him with such touching one liners..mist be something in their code.

"Pfft sure I'll try and be Gordon cool..and if I can really do it..maybe Benry cool whatever the hell that means."

"It means being a stupid fuck with shit fashion!!"

"Heyy..bro that..my fashion is way cool like..the best cool you can find."

"Yeah Bubby not all of us here can pull off leather and turtlenecks."

"I think I could, do you think I'd look fetching in leather?"

"...I mean..yeah maybe..Only you though Coomer, not these baby chicken hats."

"Way to uh..be a obvious simp you bitch..Like fuck bro, can see that shit from orbit."

"Fuck you! I can simp freely because I love him you fuckstick. Cant talk shit when you cant even say shit to him."

"Bro. Like please maybe..maybe shut your fuck up yea? Please shut fuck?"

"Now now you two, we all know its glaringly obvious but it has to work itself out, don't be a tease Bubby dear."

"...ffffinne..Not worth shit anyhow, lameass."

"What the hell are you three going on about? Does Benry have a crush or something?"

"Do you? Like shut up..be gay elsewhere."

"Someone sounds testy..what's wrong Benry? Dont like being teased for gay crimes?"

Gordon knew something was up..Benry did like someone that much was obvious..he had..a faint idea who it might be but that was..well a bit ridiculous..Instead he dragged the cursor over to Benry to gently bap his helmet.

"Nothin wrong with gay crimes, what is wrong though is that you never showed me what you're hiding under that fuckin helmet dude."  
Benry made a noise of complaint before slapping the cursor away and giving Gordon a light glare.

"No one sees what's under here bro..its like..ultra top secret."

"Awh..that sucks. So no ones allowed?"

"For uhh..maybe 20 playcoins bro I'll show you..."

"Holy shit 20? I don't think I ever has that many to begin with..That's so unfair...but fuck now I'm just curious."

"If you have him 100 dollars I believe that would be the equivalent exchange for 20 playcoins Gordon."

"Dr. Coomer I'm curious but I'm not about to give Benry 100 real dollars to see it..wait what time is it?"  
[5:40 AM]  
Breaking away from the little but weird argument he looked at the clock in the corner of the screen..shit it was about time they got going if hed be able to make it in time..

"Shit it's that late already? Hey guys I wanted to take you all somewhere super special tonight but we gotta get going now..Mind hopping over into my phone while I grab some shit?"

There were some curious questions as Gordon got up from his chair to grab some things like snacks and a blanket..alongside a thicker hoodie he usually saved for winter nonsense.. It would be cold but hed rather be cosy if they were going to longer outside for long..He might as well grab the charge box in case the phone tried dying on him while they were out.. He kept his phone charge pretty well these days but it never really hurt to play it safe.

"Where..where are we going so late Mr. Gordon? Isnt there a curfew in effect now or something.? I don't want you to get in trouble.."

"Nahh dont worry Tommy it's all alright. Were gonna be safe where I'm gonna take you. Well be back a bit late since it happens at night but dont worry, it's all fine."

Once everyone was loaded up, Gordon wandered down to the parking garage and wandered over to his...well it was a car..but not one any sane person would be proud of driving.  
Still it got him from point a to point b in one piece at least. After about roughly two hours of solid driving and listening to the whole group chatter and play various music from his spotify drive list...or just hijack it to play something they thought was interesting. Having music go from vaporware to death metal and jazz and back again to...what Benry described as "clowncore" they finally arrived at the spot.

"Okay new rule if I'm being in the car with you guys...dont let Bemry fucking have access to music anymore..Whatever the fuck that fifteen minutes of clown hell you made us listen to was I want no part of it ever again.."

"Fucking sounded like putting a damn clown car through a trash impactor while still filled with clowns and auto tuning it."

"...Yeah Bubby thats a pretty graphic description of what I was hearing.."

"Boooo...your tastes in music are bad and you should feel bad.. Like, cant even appreciate niche music vibes bro..fuckin unbelievable."  
"Guys we can all discuss music tastes and how Benry doesnt have any when we get back home.. Right now we're here at the place I wanted to show you."

Getting out of the car and grabbing his blanket he turned the flashlight on to find his way to the right spot..He was glad he remembered this place after so long. His college friends dragged him out here more than once when they all needed some time to destress and have a quiet night to themselves. A few brief moments of walking and constantly telling the group to hang on and you'll see what's happening. Eventually he reached the top of the small hill and draped the blanket out to get comfortable on.

"Alright alright, this is what I wanted to show you guys..But I gotta turn the screen off though for a bit, otherwise we wont see shit..."

"..Gordon what exactly are we doing here? You planning on leaving us for the wolves at last aren't you? I fuuucking knew it!"

"Bubby oh my sweet jesus...no I'm not leaving you out here. In fact I think you most of all will enjoy this."

Turning the main screen off and getting confirmation that yes they could still see after a moment or two passed for the camera to adjust before Gordon shifted the camera skyward. Two hours was alot to ask for in regards to a casual drive...but tonight was supposed to be a meteor shower..and for fuckin once it was crystal clear out tonight.. The sky above was a sea of gorgeous stars and heavenly bodies. The team had gone dead silent the moment the sky came into view..No matter how many times he came out here the view always left him breathless..and it seems to have had the same effect on the team now.

"Heh..I knew you guys would of liked to see this spot..I came here alot with my good college friends..and tonight's a meteor shower..the last one for the year in fact..And I wanted to show you guys this place when it hit."

"...Gordon you thoughtful sonnofabitch..this..this is fucking beautiful. I feel like..I can reach out and touch it.."

"Gordon...this is truly beautiful..thank you so much. I've never seen Bubby smile this much."

"Sh...shut up..I am not fuckin smiling right now."

"Why yes you are professor~"

"Doctor..Annnnd fine..maybe..maybe a little bit."

"Mr. Gordon this is amazing..I dont think I can count all of them..this is really pretty..Oh! I saw a shooting star!"

"Bro..this is..like..well like pretty okay..maybe. For y'know..gay shit."

"Nuh-uh! Hes smiling just as much as we are Mr. Gordon dont be fooled! "

There was a brief sound of sweet voice and cackling before Gordon couldn't help but snort and laugh himself.

"Shit I'm glad it paid off, dont forget to make a wish Tommy! Just dont tell anyone what you wished for and maybe it'll come true."

Gordon smiled in the dark as the others chattered on and tried seeing where the more famous constellations were. It was such a beautiful sight..He couldn't help but make one or two wishes himself as the meteor shower started to pick up, quieting the others down as they watched the sky become awash with thousands of stars dancing across the heavens. Minutes came and fell away as the team sat and watched the shower until the last few stars faded away across the far horizon. Gordon let out a long yawn..shit it must be hellishly late now, it'll likely start becoming dawn soon if he didnt start heading back now..

"Alright guys we gotta get going or else I'm gonna pass the fuck out here in the woods..and I dont wanna wake up with something eating me..or stealing my car."

"Yeah alriight...but thank you Gordon..it was..alright for..it was alright."

"Awh I'm touched Bubby, you actually saying thank you for once?"

"Oh dont fucking get used to it you smug bitch..This is a one time deal..dont ruin it by being a smartass Gordon."

Gordon nearly dropped the phone laughing..okay so maybe Bubby wasnt about to become a bleeding heart..but he still felt touched hearing the man say thank you for once.

"Okay fair enough..let's head home team..I'm bushed."  
The two hours drive back seemed to blend together, the team had gone quiet and every now and then hed hear a soft string of sweet voice to break the silence..hed hum along now and again to keep himself awake but before he knew it they made it back home safely.

"Alright team, were home again..time for bed if you guys aren't already passed out.."

"Bro they fuckin timed out ages ago..lemme get them back over real fast, turn on pc please?"

"Figures you're still awake Benry..alright lemme just get my shoes off real fast.."

Gordon slipped back into his apartment and shrugged off some of his layers before moving to turn the pc back on.

"There you go dude..lemme know when everyones situated, I'm gonna change into my pjs real fast..I'm fucking beat.."

"Kay..get your loser feet pajamas on and I'll get team baby tucked away."

As Goron sat the phone back on his computer desk, he stretched and moved over to his bed to shrug out of his clothes and back into his tshirt and boxers..though he made sure the camera was facing away first..he didnt want to make mistakes again like last time.

"Bro..Gordon? You there man? Everyones tucked in."

"Mmn...thanks..Benry..guess I'll let them sleep proper and get my own ass to bed too.."

Letting out another long yawn he turned the computer onto sleep mode before turning most of the lights off and shuffling under the covers. The blankets felt cold but they warmed up in that pleasant way that made beds ten times harder to leave come morning..Stretching out with a happy hum he moved to plug his phone in to charge and check a few things before passing out for the night.

"You being a cosy boy? Gonna go night night? "

"Benry..? What are you doin still up..? Go get some sleep man.."

Focusing a bit he saw Benry just sitting on his phone screen watching him, if he didnt know better, the tiny guard in his phone was smiling..

"Fuck I must be dreaming...are you smiling right now Benry?"

"...might be..I got permits to smile bro."

"Pfft..I guess it must of been a good night if even you and Bubby both are in a good mood.."

Gordon smiled back at his screen..he felt tired but..talking with Benry right now felt...calming.

"Mmn..might be a good mood, why you the mood police bro?"

"Heh..nah I'm not..just never saw you smile like this before...looks good on you."

Gordon's grin grew a bit more watching Benry turn a light shade of red..or was that blue? He couldn't tell without blinding himself with the screen brightness..but he moved a finger to gently poke the tiny guard middle.

"What's wrong Benry? Cant take a compliment? Heheh..I still cant get over seeing how tiny you get on my phone...its..its kinda cute."

Benry wiggled a bit under his hold but oddly enough didnt complain like last time.

"I can get bigger bro..just cramped in here so I dont..just isnt fair you can like..do shit on here."

Gordon's glasses were digging into his nose a bit, so he finally released Benry from his hold and moved to hold the phone above him somewhat.

"Finnne I'll let you go this time..but next time I'm going to do something worse...maybe..I dunno."

Benry snorted before shifting a bit to see Gordon better, from this angle it was...nice. Gordon's hair was splayed out around him and the glow from the phone...shit he looked...unfairly gorgeous like that. He was lucky Gordon dimmed the fucking brightness or else hed easily see how red he was getting..this angle was almost teasing him it felt like..

"Benry..? You okay up there? You went sorta quiet.."

"I'm chill bro...you just look hella tired. Should sleep, sleepy baby. Gonna be cranky in the morning if you dont.."

"Put you worried that much about me? That's almost sw -ow fuck!"

As he was talking, the risk all exhausted phone users risk happened, Gordon's phone slipped from his grip and smacked him squarely in the face with a dull thunk. His chin and nose stung a bit and Gordon groaned softly as he rubbed the affected areas with his free hand..

"Fuck that hurt...you alright Benry? ..Didnt mean to drop you on my face like that, specially after this morning...oww.."

"y..yeah bro..I'm totally fine Gordon..like hell yeah.."

"You sure..? You sound dazed.."

"I'm fine man..you should get some sleep..might accidentally eat the phone or something.."

Gordon snorted at that..yeah Benry had a point there..when you start dropping your phone on your face it was time to hit the hay...

"Yeah...alright you gotta point I guess..night Benry."

"...night Gordon.."

The screen went dark and Gordon soon drifted off to sleep at last..Benry for once was thankful none of the others saw that..or how much of a mess he was now. Sure the phone hit Gordon on the face..but whatever gods were at play decided that Gordon's lips would press into him and pin him in place for a maddening several seconds.. It wasn't fair..they looked so fucking soft and warm..and at this screen size it was like he was being paid back for that last dream..it was heaven and damn if he didnt want to go back into dreamland right the fuck now and smother that bastard in kisses...It was a shame the last dream ended so abruptly..he was enjoying himself and was sure Gordon was too....maybe.

He hated being trapped on one side of the screen, with Gordon on the other..He knew this wasnt going to last forever and hed fuck up at some point..like he did in the game before.. Maybe one day hed get the balls to tell Gordon the truth...but it wasnt now. And fuck...He'd gladly settle for little happy incidents like this..and their time together in Gordon's dreams.

He could live with that for a little while longer..maybe by the time he got the courage to say something..hed be able to say it right. Until then..hed stay here and enjoy what little happy gifts came his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're not following me on tumblr..?
> 
> I do plan on steadily updating this and my other two fics when I can so dont worry none of these aus are gonna get left out! This one has a steady idea plan on where i want things to go. Next chapters gonna have more action dont worry
> 
> and at some fucking point in time im gonna go through all them and do some grammer edits

**Author's Note:**

> i might add on to this when I can, I already got ideas for second chapters but you all are more than welcomed to suggest shit in the comments :V


End file.
